Ugly
by Purplelizard
Summary: Death, something I've brought upon many creatures is finally coming for me. So now you know how your Hero really is. He's weak, he's cowardly, he's vile, he hurts, he bleeds, he feels. Mature Content, Dark, Slash, Sex, Language.
1. A Hero's Undone

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

_This is just about Link thinking and musing after OoT. It's nice and dark the way I like it._

_Hey, if you don't like it I tried. Everyone's always telling me what a great writer I am. If you didn't like it, okay. Tell me what I can do better. Review if you wanna._

_Oh yeah, check out me and my friend's story, "A Night To Remember." Anyway on to the crap._

I have always hated myself.

Hate isn't a strong enough word. Detest. Loathe. Even those words can't express what I feel for myself. I can't stand to even look at my reflection in Lake Hylia. I always avoid mirrors and glass, they never lie to your face. They can't lie. How I wish they could. Maybe then I wouldn't know I was so ugly. I know I'm not physically hideous, I know that much. The woman are always batting their eyes and looking my way when I'm walking through the marketplace. Some of them come on to me, asking if I would come to their homes and help with odd chores. But ugly is in the eye of the beholder. If only, they knew how I _really_ was. If only what you really are was worn on the inside. Then you'll see how people really are.

The Princess is a good example. You think with those blue eyes and lovely yellow hair she would be amazingly kind and sweet. You would think from where she stands that she would be the best friend you could have, and who wouldn't? She's beautiful and a Sage. Misconception. A great fucking misconception.

She's cold and ruthless, thinking only of what she looks like to everyone else. She stopped at nothing to kill Ganondorf, using me to help. I even felt a little bad about killing him. Had I known what I know now, I would've let Ganondorf destroy Zelda and Hyrule. Zelda hates getting her hands dirty. She doesn't care about anyone. When ever she talks to anyone for a period of time, her eyes glaze over and she shows the smallest expression of pure boredom. Mind you I've seen this one and she was speaking to a woman who had been _raped_. I wish people could see past the fake smile and pink dress.

People don't know me. I could walk the marketplace back and forth, everyday and they wouldn't even think I felt like this. That I am _this_. Wasted flesh and blood, created for the means of good, when I hate even the Goddesses who did this. Why me? I am no Hero of Time.

But you wouldn't think that from looking at me.

Sure, I smile and wave when they shout my name. No wait, my title. I am always known as "The Hero of Time". They don't even know my name. They all call to me and want me to help them with cattle, cargo, everything. They smile and nod their heads. But if I come back from battle covered in mud and blood they won't even look my way let alone give me a hot bath and food. People would let me stand in the rain, letting it wash over me to clean mud and death. I'm no longer the Hero of Time. I'm a beggar not worth the effort of looking at. They disgust me even more then myself.

Even Malon saw how ugly I was.

She knew something was wrong with me. She tried so hard to help, when she really didn't know how. Who could blame her? No one can help me. She had fallen in love with some man, starting her own family. I was living with her for awhile, but I had to leave. Her new husband wasn't comfortable with me there. Malon had so much pain in her eyes when I agreed to leave. She told me I could come anytime to visit, but I knew she was just being polite. I knew she was tired of staying up with me to the late hours, listening to me talk about how much I hated myself. She thought I was just pitying myself. I had nowhere to go and she just threw me out. Chose her lover, rather then the man who was her friend and held her when she was down and out. Malon knew I had now where to go, she knew that I couldn't go back to Kokiri Village. I had grown up. I wasn't a part of them. When I went to visit, Saria had asked me to leave because no adults were allowed. Adults? What about me? My childhood was fucking taken from me by that little blond bitch. Betrayers.

But I'm getting off point.

I'm saying, here and now, with the Master Sword over my wrist, that I will no longer be of service. Hyrule will no longer use and abuse me. I want to be free from it. DO you understand me? I want to be _free_. Oh Goddesses, I just want to be fucking free.

And I know just how.

In the small outskirts of The Lost Woods, I sit here underneath a great willow tree. The branches dip down to cover my misery and solitude. The sun is just starting to set. It will be the last I will ever see. And you know what?

I won't miss it.

I won't miss Hyrule, I won't miss Malon, I won't miss Zelda, I won't miss The Lost Woods, Kokiri Village, Lake Hylia, me.

But I really won't miss being The Hero of Time.

I smile when the blade sinks into my flesh. The blood pours out and creates tiny rivers down my hand, dripping on the grass. It stains the earth. I'm like that. A shitty little stain. It hurts but being me hurts more.

Being ugly, hideous, disgusting me will always hurt more.

My eyelids are getting tired. I can't keep them open very long. Death, something I've brought upon many creatures is finally coming for me. So now you know how your Hero really is. He's weak, he's cowardly, he's vile, he hurts, he bleeds, he feels.

He is a man.

Just like you. Only uglier.


	2. A Queen's Bath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Just my imagination.**

**_Okay, well I thought maybe I should put other people's view's on the whole Link killed himself. But would it not be more interesting if Link survived? If he was found just on the brink of death? Nah, maybe the next fic I write but this one, that sucka's dead. Well review and love me? Should I even write more fan fics? I need encouragement people!_**

_

* * *

_

**A Queen's Bath**

"Your Majesty."

I scoffed inwardly. What did they honestly want with me now? Could I not have a moment's peace? Bloody hell.

"Yes?" I hear myself say.

The knight before me, nodded his head and walked slowly toward my throne. I beckoned him to come closer.

"Has something happened?" I asked seeing the knight look uneasy and unsure. Goddesses would he hurry up? I have a bath waiting for me.

"Yes, tragedy has struck the kingdom, Your Highness."

I sigh. Come on dolt what happened?

The knight sensed my impatience and opened his mouth.

"Do not speak!"

I raise my head to see Impa, walking to me. Her face still hard with cold and age. Her uniform soiled, with blood.

Does she have to come to me looking like that? I mean what would the kingdom say? A loyal liege, a Sheikah at that, must always look acceptable. I don't care what the circumstance is. Oh my, is that...... mud prints on the carpet?

Oh fucking hell.

"What is it Impa?" I say letting my irritation show.

"Stand down, knight." Impa says coming toward me, her feet still making prints in the carpet. The Royal carpet, mind you.

"Impa." I growl softly.

"My Queen Zelda, dismiss the guards." Her cold steely eyes commanded me.

I flicked my wrist. They all scattered. Impa waited to until they closed the doors to finally come forward.

"My Liege, something has happened."

"I can see. Is that blood on your clothing?"

"It is, Your Highness."

"Whom?"

"The Hero."

I raised a brow. Link? Now why would his blood be on her?

"He's dead, Zelda."

What? Dead? I didn't know anyone could kill The Hero of Time. But life always bounces back on you. So he's dead.

"How?" I stand now, trying to show I care.

"He took his own blade to himself."

Suicide?

"He killed himself Impa?" I ask.

"Yes, Zelda."

I sit back down on my throne.

"You found him then?" I shift annoyed in my seat.

"No, my nephew."

"Sheik was it?"

"Yes, your shadow a long time ago."

I sigh loud now. I don't care if Impa heard. I know she has, she lets her own annoyance show at my apathy.

Yes I know, The Hero of Time is gone. Link killed himself. Pathetic really, but what does she want me to do? Cry and mourn his death? I will, later, much later when I have to hold his funeral. Not like much will care. The people needed a Hero so I gave them one. As a child I knew I should have the throne. I would inherit it but when? Father was old but not old enough to die in a year. I needed to be Queen now. So I had that stupid prophecy come true. When the Hero rises I would be Queen. It took a lot. Tempting Ganondorf and then killing him. I say, men are quite stupid. Even Ganondorf was surprised when I turned against him. He was entertaining for awhile, but that's not how the happy ending goes. I couldn't be on the bas side, no, then Hyrule would hate me. Link was always a loner, I can recall only a few friendships. That forest girl, a ranch girl, and some others. That Sheik boy. I know for a fact he fell in love with the Hero. Too bad, Link always held a soft spot for me. And women of course. He never floated down that river. He thought we would be together forever. What a fool. How could I, a Princess turned Queen of the richest, most powerful kingdom of the world, buckle down and marry a commoner? Link didn't score any points when he was chosen by the Goddesses to save my kingdom. His blood is still as filthy as the next common birth. And I hate filth. But, I wasn't above taking him to my bed. Oh no, then he proved yet again useful. Such a pity, he had such a natural talent for making me scream his name. I wonder if he told anyone about our affair. Oh well no matter, he's dead. All that coming out as a scandal is over now. What's the saying? In order for three men to keep a secret two have to be dead? Well, I promise I won't tell.

I smirk at the thought.

"Zelda, do you think this funny?"

Oh shit, she's caught me.

"No Impa, I was thinking of...... the last time I saw Link." I forcefully let a tear slide down my face. "I shall make preparations for a proper burial."

"I will start them." Impa bows and starts to leave.

"Impa?"

"Yes, my liege?"

"Next time, clean your feet before entering the castle. You tracked dirt all over the place."

Impa looks at me then. A cold hard look, that would've sent chills down my spine. But I'm beyond that.

"I will Zelda."

"Queen Zelda." I said. She always confuses her raising me can let her act as if she were a friend. I grow up with the help of course but you don't see that cook next to me at dinner now do you?

"Queen Zelda." She repeats and goes.

Now I'm alone in the hall. By myself. I can finally let go and think about what I was thinking of before all that bothering came here.

Oh yes.

I was thinking of my bath.

* * *

**Well, I tried I really did. Hey if ya wanna hear some good ass music listen to Jack Off Jill. Thye have a song called Strawberry Gashes that's to die for See you next chapter when we see what Saria or Sheik thought. Haven't decided who should go first. **

**Shout out's to Reveiwer's:**

**prettyputty: Love ya story and thanks so much for reviewing. You sure can write well.**

**bilbo: I took your advice and decided to do just that. I hope you like it and leave me anohter review of what ya think. Are you a author here too?**

**D'Artagnan: No your story was better! It had my name in it! Three cheers for the name Evelyn! Anyway, Anithesis of a Hero was so good. Ah crap I just gave my name away. Oh well.**

**Somr Random Reader: Thanks! If ya do I wanna see your story too. But I don't have dance.**

**See ya,**

**Purplelizard.**


	3. A Mourner's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing! Not Legend of Zelda, not anything pertaining to it. But, I wish I did.**

_**Okay you know the deal, I have once again conjured up some more thoughts on the death of our beloved hero Link. And hey, the only reason you people are getting fast chapters is cause I'm stuck at home with a serious stomach flu. So enjoy and tell em what you think. Flamers are more then welcome, chances are I hate you too. Nah just kidding. But if you do oh well, I' ma just keep the fics coming.**

* * *

_

I failed you Beloved.

I realize that now, as I stand over your coffin.

That I, Sheik have failed the love of my life.

This pain I feel....will it ever stop? There were a lot of things I could live without, but you? I could withstand you not loving me back, if I could only see your sun kissed face but living without you? The Goddesses are so cruel.

I would've done anything for you, need you ask. But here in this funeral I see that I couldn't. Beloved, why?

Why did you do this my hero?

I know you would've been upset here at this funeral. Everyone is crying and carrying on like they really knew you. They didn't, not even the Queen bitch who waits behind me for a turn with you. I can hear her breathe and stamp her foot in impatience. I don't care. She'll have to wait her damn turn. I touch your skin in hopes you'll rise to me, that I can hold you and kiss your pain away. But, again wishful thinking. You don't love me. Not like I loved you. No _love_ you. You'll always be in my heart. Forever I'll keep you there. Standing here I can recall the time I confessed to you, Beloved. That I was in love with you. Do you remember?

We were sitting on a steep hill, watching the sunset. You with your flowing blonde hair and sculptured jaw, staring into the orange glow of the sun. I asked you to meet me there, so I could tell you, how much I wanted to paint the sky with your eyes and ride the winds with your scent. I thought a sunset would set a mood. I stared at you instead of the sun. I stared at what was more beautiful.

"Stop that Sheik."

I was surprised at being caught. I a Sheikah, caught at being sneaky and cunning? Aunt Impa would disapprove.

"Stop what?" I thought being coy would ease me into my confession.

"Staring at me. You've been watching me." You hugged your knees to your chin and nestled them there. I admit, that was a nice move. I could see the outlining your tights made. Very nice sight indeed.

"Watching you? Hero, you're so conceited." I was nervous, forgive me, Love.

"Don't call me that." You said quietly.

"Hmm?"

You fixed your gaze on me. Those azure eyes. I now have to hold the coffin to keep from melting onto the floor. Even in death you effect me the same.

"Don't call me that." You repeated.

Still, I tested you.

"Oh? Link have you lost your title?"

Your response was chilling. I never expected it from someone like you.

"A title created from the mindless."

I cocked my head and smirked, ignoring the coldness in your voice. Let me stop and explain Beloved. I always knew there was something wrong with you. After saving Hyrule your smiles. They changed. No longer sweet and loving, but distant and on cue. As if, you were pretending. You let that brightness in you eyes dull to a clouded blue. You never laughed anymore. I can recall so many jokes we shared that we both shed tears and held on to our stomachs. Everything just stopped. You lived a life that you've lived before, sort of like you knew what you were supposed to do and you let your body do it. It was like you were a shell of a man. No. You were. You became a shell of yourself.

"Link stop being so cold. It's not like you." I said then.

"And what do you know about me?" Your voice was smooth, but still the coldness.

"I know a lot." I say and move closer. You became stoic again.

"Like what?"

"I know......I...." The words were caught in my throat.

"I'm listening."

"I know you and I friends."

You smirked. A slimy indifferent smirk.

"You would like more wouldn't you?" You say then.

I can say, you shocked the fucking hell out of me. I didn't know what to say so I didn't. I kissed you remember? I placed my lips on your silky ribbed flesh, enjoying the delicious warmth they gave. But something was wrong. I opened my eyes to find you staring at me. I broke away from shock. I blushed and you laughed. No more like cackled. A distant, unreal cackle.

"Do you love me?" You asked.

I nodded. You laughed more.

Beloved, you don't know how much you hurt me. I mean you could've said something, rejected me, take me, but laugh? I was a bit angry.

"Stop."

You continued.

"I said stop!"

In a blinded fury I pushed you to the ground and slapped you. In a instant you stopped laughing and gave me a look. That Look. The look you gave your enemies before slicing they're flesh. You pushed me off and climbed on top of me. Pinning me beneath you, you held my wrists above me with on hand and used another hand to rip away my clothing. My Sheikah uniform was tattered, ribbons. In a instant I was naked and you with your leggings down, kissing my body. I was loving it. I didn't care that it was primal, your urge to have your way with me.

It was when your member was about to enter me that you finally looked at me. You gave me a genuine Link smile.

And shoved yourself in me.

"Ah!" I enjoyed the burn of you pounding into me. My dream was finally coming true. I had you. You wanted me like I wanted you. You took me as much as I wanted you to. You loved me as much I as did you. Or so I thought.

In the middle of all that grunting and myself moaning your name you spoke to me. Do you remember what you said?

"Is this what you want?" You asked quietly, You switch positions and had me pinned under you my face pressed into the grass.

Beloved, I was about to answer when all of a sudden the pleasure stopped. Pain ripped through me, my bottom half was searing with pain. I grimaced loud enough for you to hear me. You didn't hear me, or you just didn't listen.

"Ow." I said to you. You kept doing it hard. Your pace changed going harder and faster.

"Link you're hurting me." I raised my head and you shoved it back into the dirt.

"Isn't this what you want?" You hissed. "Huh? Isn't it? You wanted me to _fuck you_ didn't you? Right? _Right!_ You all want something from me don't you? _Don't you_? You all want something from me! Ugghhhh! _What about me? _What about.......Ughhhhhhhh!" You were exposing yourself to me.Whining for attention. But I was in so much _pain._

Tears leaked from my eyes, and I cried as you released into me. I had never been so scared until what you did then. Flipping me back on to my side you gave one of your old smiles to comfort me. Then slowly, you let the smile slide and let a stoic face replace. It was absolutely frightening to see your eyes and how they held no soul. I could see the back of your skull when soul was supposed to be. You gathered your clothing and let me in the field. I haven't seen you since. That was a week ago.

And now you're here in this fucking box. I knew something was wrong with you, I knew it. I also knew that before you killed yourself, you met up with Princess, I mean, Queen Zelda. She did this didn't she? I know. That bitch will pay for her tyranny. I will make sure of it. I also forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You were just upset. I could've helped you, my love. I would've too. Aunt Impa doesn't believe me. I can tell by the way she looks at me, she thinks your death had made me mad. Your death hasn't maddened me, but opened me. My eyes can see now becasue of _you_. This is why I_ love_ you so much. Even in death you think of me. But first things first. Revenge will be yours.

So don't worry, Beloved.

I'm here now.

"Sheik, you're holding the line up." Zelda says in my ear.

The dagger in my hand feels so right as I turn around to look at her pretty, impatient face. I smile and pull my mask away and look down at you. You look so handsome love. I can't resist a kiss. Everyone watches me. You're so cold.

But you've always been haven't you, Beloved?

I know how to revenge you and restore my so called sanity.

The Queen screams as my dagger finds her heart. Blood splatters everywhere, falling on you. Flecks on your face, hair and mouth. Aunt Impa grabs me and punches me. Everyone is screaming as Zelda lies on the floor cursing, the blood seeping out of her.

I smile as Aunt Impa looks at me. Her hand comes down on my head and before I blackout I think of the time we first met.

At The Temple of Time. I know you remember right?

I knew then you were Hero before you spoke to me. I also knew I would fall in love with you. But most of all I knew you weren't really all there. Something was missing.

You.

So, Beloved you have died.

And now, your shell has too.

* * *

_**Jesus, I am a genuis. Just joking, hey I like to think I'm a good writer. Ha, Sheik went after Zelda. Hey do we like do we not? This chapter took me a half hour to type up and think of. I thought it would go so well. I'm not a personal fan of slash/yaoi/homosexuality (For the ones who don't know what it meant) but it fit so well. But I'm not against it. Anywho, thanks for the cool reviews. Everyone counts. Remember I sent emails to everyone who reviews, if you don't wan tone just say so and if ya do leave email addresses. **_

**Shout out' To Reviewer's:**

**Summer Maxwell: Yo! I love ya story "WHY ME?" It's so funny. Reminds me of my friend and how we would be in OoT. Love ya lots. And keep writng and reviewing. **

**Triton668: Hey! Thanks! I like ya story too. Thanks for the email. Love ya lots.**

**See how there was only two new reviewers? I am hurt.**


	4. A Weary Woman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. **

_**Hey everyone? Well it looks as if you all like My fic. Special Shout out to DarkLink107, Thanks for talking to me. I hate to lie but I'm not this nice but I just like all of you. Summer Maxwell, D'Artgaten, Bilbo, Some Random Reader, Triton668 A whole lotta others you know who ya are. Joy! It's nice and cold in Manhattan where I'm from. So did we all like Sheik's POV? **_

_**I thought it was my best so far. Lemme no if it sucked though. Can't stand liars. Well here it is.**

* * *

_

**A Weary Woman**

I always knew Zelda was this way.

Excuse me, I mean Queen Zelda. That day is vivid in my mind.

She is bleeding upon my lap, gasping, cursing for Sheik to be killed.

"Impa......Impa! I want....his....head....." She gasps and coughs up blood. I cradle her head and stroke the blond tresses as Zelda stares at me. Alone in her room, she looks at me coldly. This is first time she has ever let her true nature show. In my mind I imagine that cold face was actually a child. But even as a child, I was aware of her......evil.

But what could I do? The King would have me hung. I do not fear death but I had so much to lose. My village, my people...My nephew. In the back of my eyes a burning sensation fill them and cause me to blink in discomfort. I will not cry damn you. I will not.

"Impa......Betrayer....." Zelda coughs and gasps. A maid next to me looks at her frightened.

"What are......you gawking....at common....bitch...." Zelda said to her. The young maid gasped and hung her head. Zelda smirked through her blood ad opened her mouth.

"Enough." I say sternly. Zelda looks at me like I've grown a head. I look to the maid and give her a dismissing nod. After she leaves and shuts the door I look to Zelda.

"You are dying." I state.

Zelda laughs insanely, blood flowing onto my uniform.

"Never...I ...am Queen....and...a...Goddess...." She holds onto me. ".....Disgusting little......Sheikah."

I feel my hand itching for a slap across her face. Instead I look deeply in her eyes. There is something there. A spark, I've seen so many times, so many times in enemies before silencing them, before sending them into the dark oblivion they deserved. This spark, I had even seen in Link's eyes when I first met him.

Zelda was afraid.

She knew she was dying by denied it nonetheless. I held her to me, blood gushing. It's amazing she's held on so long. Sheik stabbed her fatally. He meant to kill her. He will have his wish soon.

"Zelda, this will be the last time we speak." She eyes me again with cold and fear in her eyes. "Listen to me. The life you have lived was wasted. Die knowing that you have wronged everyone, that you provoked Sheik into doing this, that you sent Ganondorf after Hyrule...and caused a great man to fall."

Zelda stares at me, not moving not even blinking.

"Do you understand what I am saying to you? Just nod, save your energy for your last lesson from me."

She nodded.

"Now, do you know of whom I speak of?"

Another nod.

"Link is dead. And though it is not your fault he killed himself, you did lead him to it. You sent Ganondorf on this kingdom for your own selfish gain. A prophecy, that was centuries early, made this plot perfect. You convinced Link that he was the Hero of Time. In fact Link was, of that knightly bloodline. You told him everything you needed to be able to control him. All for the sake of ensuring your spoiled, royal, rear to the throne."

Another nod.

"It's your fault that you lie here today. Sheik has gone mad form losing her only love, something he was sure you had something to do with. I know for a fact you did. You rejected that poor boy. Link was merely looking for love and you destroyed everything in him, you stole his childhood and made him believe he was empty. Your doing has finally caught up with you. But I let this happen. I let you do everything you wanted knowing the outcome. I am to blame as well as you are."

Zelda gasped and coughed up blood as I forced her face into mine. Her eyes showed fear and I looked right into hr soul. She hadn't long now.

"My question is, Queen Zelda, why? Why all this cunning and evil to get what you would have already?" I waited as she searched for words.

"Father......knew what I was...So......not having any other......blood......he said......that you......would have......Hyrule.....he....loved you...more....always did......" She coughed spat blood. No not long.

I was a bit surprised. Me? Rule Hyrule?

"And so I was it?" I asked easing her back down.

Zelda nodded.

"I see. Your father wanted me to rule his kingdom, not you. But tell me, it would've been easier to kill me. Why not?"

Zelda opened her mouth. Her skin was dreadfully pale, her beauty looking more tragic.

"Because......killing you......would risk......my protection......and you would....be so hard to kill......I thought......The Shadow Temple would....."

"Kill me?"

She nodded. Her eyes closed. I know now they would not open. Good. I hate her blue eyes.

"I also......loved.....you." She coughed violently, shuddering and gasping for air.

She loves me. That was why she couldn't do it herself. She couldn't kill me. Her love out ruled her hate and envy. I bent and kiss her forehead.

"And I you, Queen. May the Goddesses have mercy on you. In the next life, try harder......to be what you were to be."

Zelda smiled.

"It's not long now Impa......take care of Hyrule......and......I'm sorry..." Her eyes opened. I let smile pass my lips. She smiled like she was happy, like she was thinking of something.

"I know Queen Zelda."

"I was thinking......of......when Father.....told me......he loved me....before I killed him......"

My ears rung. Again, Zelda told me what I already knew. My heart aches for her now. The burning in my skull intensifies. I will not cry. _I will not cry._

"It's alright Queen Zelda. I forgive you. Die and let your soul rest."

"Impa....."

"I am here."

"Call......me Zelda.....one more....time......" She looks at me hopeful.

"Of course. Zelda."

Zelda closes her eyes and shudders into her last breath. A tragic peace overcame her face and she loosened her grip on me. The end has happened.

I stroke her head. Her hair has become so radiant. I stroke the softness and think of her as an child.

"_Impa, come on. Let's play."_

"_Yes Zelda."_

"_Impa, look at the sky!"_

"_It's beginning to rain Zelda."_

"_I guess we have to play inside."_

"_It seems so."_

"_Come catch me!"_

"_I'm coming."_

"_AH! YOU GOT ME!"_

"_I have. Now come time for your lessons."_

"_I love you Impa."_

"_And I you child."_

Where has my sweet princess gone?

I call for the guard.

Now, here I am reflecting on my sorrow.

I saw Sheik right after Zelda died. I went down to the dungeon where my nephew is held. He is my blood after all and the only one of his line left. His parents killed protecting the King and left only with me. I raised in our village far from here. I walked swiftly dismissing all the guards as I walk into the final level of the dungeon.

I can see from here that Sheik is crying silently to himself. His beautiful wails threatens my heart o collapse but I continue to walk. He lifts his head as I open the iron door.

"Auntie!" He cries an flings himself on me.

Dear _Goddesses_, he's my weak spot. He makes emotion so _hard_ for me. He breaks my cold hard demeanor. Only him and Zelda could.

Don't cry dammit.

"Sheik." I say and softly and caress his hair. He smells so sweet. Even in such a damp and disgusting place he smells like the little boy I have always......

Stop it Impa. You know what you came to do.

"I missed you so much!" He confesses and looks at me. His red eyes catch me in a fixed gaze.

"You've only been here for a few hours." I say and lead him inside the dark cell. I sit on the small bench. He stills below me, letting my lap cradle him. Again, Zelda and Sheik are the only ones permitted see this side of me.

"But I missed you!"

"Sheik......"

"Yes Auntie?"

"You know why I've come don't you?"

He looks at me now. His eyes say it all. His fear.

"The Queen has died."

"And who will claim the throne?"

"Think of yourself."

He nodded. "You're angry with me? Because I killed her."

I nod.

"And you're going to...do what?"

I sigh.

What can I do? I love him so much. So, so much. It can hurt sometimes the way I cherish this boy. This boy who killed the family I was supposed to protect. I am not even worthy of being a Sheikah anymore.

"Auntie?"

"Sheik. The people of Hyrule cannot accept this. You know for a fact that you can't walk the streets a sinless man, with the death of our Queen on you."

Sheik lowers his head. "I....hated her......I wanted Link......"

Link? He's dead.

Don't cry. Be strong.

"Link has gone, Sheik."

"All because of her!"

"I know."

He jumps up now. "What should I do? Run away to the village?"

I rise. "You think The Hidden Sacred will accept you?"

He lets a tear slide. Goddesses help me be _strong_.

"I want to be near you." He states and walks into my open embrace. He sinks to his knees and hugs my waist. I touch him.

"I want to be with you!" He cries, hot tears going down my leg. I relax against him. "I love you Auntie!"

"I know. And I you child. But. You are not safe here." He holds on so tightly.

"No! I'm sorry......." He talks through choked sobs. "I am...but I....was...so angry and she was telling me....to hurry up....I couldn't take it!"

"Sorry for killing her or sorry for being caught?"

He stiffness against me. I know my nephews intentions. He loves me but is trying to live, survive. I can only make him see his choices not his wrong.

"Sheik.. You must leave Hyrule and never return." I say and lift him up. "Do you understand me?

He pushes away from me and let the tears fall.

"You're sending me away?"

"Yes, but to the kingdom of Siri."

"Siri?" He repeats and sobs.

I can't stand to see this happen. I can't bear this burden. This emotion is _killing _me.

So I leave him to his fate.

And now, I am here. In my room with the door locked and standing on my balcony. Being alone is horrible. Your thoughts come and distract you. My head is destroying me. Piece by piece, I can feel my heart shatter. Your mind always attacks you in this stat. And makes me think of him.

Link.

He was so young, when this all happened. When I allowed him to break into the castle. I watched his little form creep around, messing with the guards and how his soft giggle made me smile. He had wanted to talk to Zelda. I knew he was harmless, and I knew what he really was. Kokiri? Please, don't insult me. He was a Hylian. That hair, those eyes, He was handsome one at that!

But there was something about him.

When I saw him, I knew that smile wouldn't last forever. Link, my good boy, were so miserable? I....knew Zelda had something to do with it. Because, I admit. I know what you went through.

Everyone wants a champion, everyone wants to be able to look at someone who can protect them when they need it most. Hyrule always loved me. Always thought I was cold and distant. I am. But even being that is feeling. Emotion decreases your chance of logic, so therefore I am emotionless to handle all situations. You all count on me and him. But you don't even care that we hurt too. That Heroes need love, support, a friend. Link was just like me. Alone. And in pain. But a Hero can't be like that. A hero has to be awesome and not like you. But we are. We're flesh and blood. And Link knew that. He was pained and so, took his own life. He just wanted the emptiness to end. You'll never know true emptiness if you have someone. I can't be string for everyone, that weight is so heavy. But why have I held on? Why haven't I done the same thing as Link? Not because I am stronger.

I have so much in stake if I die. Everyone. We're one less hero.

"I'm sorry, lad." I say to you. Wherever you are, I'm sorry.

I should have protected you too.

The tears fall now. It's been so long since I've cried, I wonder am I doing it right? My tears are hot and fall over the banister. I know, we are all to blame. True you killed yourself but who could have saved you? Me? Sheik? If you can't save yourself who'll save you? I wish I could****have caught you when you fell. Like you, I was Hyrule's protector, I sworn this on an oath I have kept in my heat. But this happened.

I gasped from the crying and fall to the balcony floor. Can a hero be saved? Can Link and I who have slaved and labored for everyone can be picked form the depths in which you cast us?

No.

I'll be here for awhile. In my depth.

For now, I am no longer just a hero.

I am a Queen.

* * *

**_Hey, was it good? I was rushing to get this idea down , so I apologize if it sounds stupid. Well, you all have been so good to me. I love ya all and need to know who should come next. Saria? Malon? Dark Link? Whom my good reviewers whom?_**

**Shout Outs:**

**GSFailure: Don't even. I wasn't worthy to read your rview. Thank you so much! I love ya! If you have an aol account you can drop an im! I like talking ppl!**

**DarkLink107: My online best friend! She's mad cool everyone and read her fic's! Anyway, I guess I'll see you online and if you see me talk to me!**

**Anyway, to the person who gave me the tenth review I couldn't get it so if anyhting i'll thnak you next itme in the fourht chapter, Love ya!**

**Okay now, see ya. Till next chap.**

**Purplelizard.**

****


	5. A Warrior's Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

_**Ah! Another chapter for me! Well everyone your feedback was so helpful, but I have to tell you my mind was torn as to who should go next. But I have decided what to do, and whom. You might be upset but I think it's for the best. I try people. If it sucks then okay. If anything I still love me. Also my choice was by popular demand. And my reviewer shout out's are on the bottom. Also, sorry about the whole delay. A special person has gone tears, so if the chap sucks I am very sorry. Tell me what to do better.**_

_**THIS IS DARK LINK'S SAY IN LINK'S DEATH**_

_**just in case you can't tell.-**_

* * *

**A Warrior's Shadow**

I didn't go to your funeral.

I was there but I didn't want it to be known I was there. People would have stared at me and wondered why I look so much like you. I stood, shrouded by day, among the good mourners. Hero, you should be disgusted. They all cried, pouring lies onto your dead cold body. Disgusting people they are. They never knew you. No one really did.

Except for yours truly.

I watched everything that has happened today. Your lover Sheik had attacked the Queen Zelda, stabbing her with his dagger. It seems he really did love you. I knew all along what was going on between you, Sheik was good for you in some aspect. In another aspect he wasn't. Hero, you were his idol, he worshipped you, loved you, wanted to be you. And you just wanted to be in him.

Oh dear, I'm laughing now. My own little joke has sent me over.

Still, Hero. Your death doesn't surprise me. I was merely waiting for it to happen. A way to go I must admit. Never took you for the slashing wrist kind of man. Always thought you would jump off a cliff, something more sudden and interesting. Clearly you were unhappy at the life handed to you. I could see past the smile and bright eyes.

_I know everything about you._

You know why do you? Because I am you.

Two sides of a coin, light and shadow. We're one and the same, Hero. Everything you are I am opposite. I can state now that I hated you. I hate you, even with my foot on your grave, even if you were my brother. I. Hate. You.

But it's not the kind of hate you think it is. It's different then that. Much different. I hate you because you are everything I am. But you lied to yourself and instead of embracing it. You lost yourself to an image you let people create for you. At least I had the gall to do what I wanted. I never made a attempt to even put a façade up. What I am always came naturally. I guess when I even think of this, I think of you and the last time I saw you alive.

It was at Lake Hylia.

I woke up on the shore, with you right next to me. I was disoriented and my mind was frazzled but I knew that green skirt from anywhere. I reached for you and spoke.

"Hero......damn you......"

You looked over at me and smiled. "I saved you."

I growled at that. I still do. You? Save me? Like I was some damsel in distress.

I closed my eyes and slept then, not caring what you would do to you me. I woke faintly to hear you grunt and groan about how heavy I am. Did you not know that muscle weighs more then fat? The next time I stirred I was much clearer. I woke much to my dismay in a blanket. Your fucking blanket. I looked to the side and found you humming to yourself, stirring a pot over a low flame. The smell of what you were cooking was intoxicating, I was too used to shit when being on Ganondorf's side. I didn't move, didn't breathe. Hero I was planning to kill you with your back turned. A dishonorable act but hey, the task gets accomplished.

"You're awake." You said.

I was surprised. How did you fucking know that?

You looked over and smiled at me. I clutched the blanket.

"You're weak, after the stew you can rest some more."

"I don't need your help." I spat.

Hero you smiled again. So happy, so kind. Revolting. You hand me a bowl of stew. I slurped to annoy you. But you acted like you couldn't hear it. I smirked every time you cringed when the sucking sound echoed to where you sat. I watched you

You were still _smiling_.

"Stop looking like that!" I hissed.

You were puzzled by my sudden outburst. "Like what?"

I glared at you. "Smiling and shit."

"I can't smile?"

I just glared at you.

"Why not? Don't you smile?"

Hero, smiling is dull and wasted. But only if it is fake. And you, my dead one, were begging to be found out.

"I smile only when it's worth it. You smile because you have too."

You raised a brow.

"Oh you know me so well?" You had asked smiling still.

"Really stop with the bullshit."

You were taken aback by what I commanded. You even began to chuckle. I hated that even more. Being laughed at. Ganondorf laughed at me every chance he got.

"_Foolish shadow, you're nothing like him. You're a sniveling, conniving, useless beast not even fit to lay with pigs!"_

He would laugh while beating me, slapping me around. Pushing me to the ground and shoving his boot into my back. It was like he wanted to destroy me but couldn't do it with out my cowering and defeat. He wanted to _humiliate_ me. And he did. I became his plaything.

"_What are you doing here, Master? It's the middle of the night?"_

"_Don't question me boy!"_

"_I wasn't."_

"_Take your tunic off."_

"_What?"_

"_I said OFF!"_

"_No, w, what are you doing? Stop it, that hurts!"_

"_Shut up, you're mine I can whatever I want to you!"_

"_Please stop!"_

"_No, you're gonna like this!"_

"_Oh it hurts stop! OW!"_

"_Ahh......sweet....mother......of Goddesses!"_

"_Please stop!"_

"_You're so hot......and tight. I guess I got here first! Heh, heh."_

"_Ow!"_

"_Quit crying before I make you lick the mess away!"_

"_I'm bleeding!"_

"_Shut up! And quit crying! You think the Hero cries?"_

Over the years Ganondorf, climbed into my bed several times, taking more and more of me. Making me do all sorts of filthy things to satisfy his lust for me. Every time I cried he thrust harder, bit me deeper, and degraded me more harsher. It was when I was older I learned to play the part he wanted.

"_You like that don't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You like it when I fuck you like that huh?"_

"_Don't stop."_

"_You want me to keep going, whore?"_

"_Yes, pound into "_

"_Yes, come in me now."_

"_You dirty little slut. You actually like this don't you?_

"_I do."_

"_You've been so bad, you little bitch."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry what?"_

"_Sorry Master. Forgive me."_

"_You need to be punished. Do you want to be punished?"_

"_I want it."_

"_You like it hard?"_

"_Harder. Fuck it into me."_

"_Who's whore are you?"_

"_Yours."_

"_Who's whore?"_

"_Your whore."_

"_Scream it!"_

"_Your whore!"_

"_That's right you little tramp! You fucking love it!"_

"_I do!"_

"_I'm..... !"_

Ganondorf loved to talk to me like that. Loved making me feel like that. I was his rentboy, fuck toy, his damn concubine. When I walked around his other minions they laugh and beat me up, asking if they could all have a good time. I didn't care. They could do whatever they want with my body. I'll just hide away in myself like I always do.

Then I won't hear the laughing.

Hero, you can imagine that when you laughed all those memories came flooding back into my mind. I was distraught, you laughing at me, you saving me. I thought you were trying to break me, trying to make me into the dirty little whore I was.

"Stop laughing at me!" I threw my leftover stew in your face.

Well, that made you stop.

Your face twisted into anger. Very much anger. I was weak, though it kills me to admit that, I couldn't fight you again. I was weak. Revoltingly weak.

I was provoking you. I was waiting for that blade to touch my throat. I wanted it. I wanted you to stand over me while I bled to death. Hero, if I returned to Ganondorf losing like that in the Water Temple to you, he would've done much worse to me. I wanted you to kill me. It would be painless. It'd be a fitting death. My counterpart destroying me.

I braced myself.

But your face relaxed into a calm, understanding look. It was like you knew why I acted the way I did. You even looked me in the eye and said sorry. Sorry. You ass, I threw stew at you and you just said sorry. But that sorry did something to me. You fucked me over with that sorry.

I felt cleaner with that sorry.

After, you poured more stew in my bowl and let me eat. We didn't talk, didn't even look at each other. You acted like nothing happened. You let me sleep with your blanket.

I watched you stomp the fire out and lay a few feet from me, shivering. I suppose it was a cold night. The wind blew fierce and merciless against our little camp. I heard your teeth chattering from here. Very annoying.

Hero, I would have ripped the blanket from my clutches and used it for myself, snickering every time the wind blew, thinking of how you would shiver in cold. But you just shivered and huddled yourself up. I knew you wouldn't leave the fire on all night, that attracts enemies. Making a fire was out of the question. But that damn teeth chattering. That clicking noise was keeping me from rest. I listened to you for about ten minutes when I grunted loudly.

"Are you cold Hero?" I said to you.

"No." You lied.

The chattering was endless. That damn chattering. I had to stop it. I rose form my place, gathered the blanket and went over to where you shivered. I lay down next to you, threw the thick blanket over both of us and pulled you to me.

"Wha-" You started.

"Shut up. I'm doing this because you helped me. Don't get the wrong idea."

You sighed contently and leaned more into the warmth I gave you.

"You know," You began to say, "You're not- "

"Hmm?" I leaned into you, listening to your harsh breathing.

"Cold. I assumed you would be cold."

Honestly, I never heard such folly.

"Oh shut up, just sleep."

And you did. We both fell asleep laying in each other's arms. I was used to being in a man's arms. Ganondorf liked to semi cuddle when he was done with me. He only did it to push me out and laugh when I fell on the floor with a loud thud.

But. This was different.

You were warm, Hero. Warm and hard, pressed against you, I slept so well. I left the next morning. I stole all your money and moved on to the next town. Siri. I couldn't stay knowing Ganondorf was still alive. I was going to pay you back, like I said I hate debts, but looks like you won't be needing it.

So now here I am. And I have something to tell you.

Hero, I cannot live without you. I have to explain myself, so listen carefully. I don't have anything in this world. Hyrule, Siri, never had nothing for me. Every night I would toss and turn, not being able to sleep because I had you on my mind. We are linked, you damn fool. I was created from you, I am you. Only the side you wanted to hide from the world. Hero, you never really knew what you were did you? I bet it drove you mad, living day by day walking among these Hylians, breathing the same air, eating the same food, yet doing everything so different. You hid your true self from the world. And for that, you hid me. Are you getting it? You are me. You are deceitful, cruel, selfish, cold. That is the core of your very soul. Does it bother you Hero that I, have figure this all out? Ganondorf knew that, he created me to track you, he figured I could destroy you, us being the same.

But I couldn't destroy you.

I wanted to embrace you as a brother. I can say now that I am disgusted by my way of means. I hate that I need you so much. I thought that when you killed yourself that I would be ecstatic. Hell, I was. But something wasn't right. Something was......missing. Truth be told, Hero when you died you rook a part of me with you. A void, is building in my chest. Sucking me in from instead out and leaving me so much more empty to begin with. You're stealing me from me. And I want me back. I want to be whole again.

So, I've decided to do something. I'm leaving.

Leaving this land, leaving this world, leaving this body. I want to be whole again, understand and I can't do it where you are still remembered and revered. Even in death, I hate you more. _I'm torn by my affliction and affection for you, you are suffocating me._ I want a life for me. Be it destroying, be it saving, it will be mine and not yours. I'm going far, Hero, and I'm not coming back. So expect someone else to leave flowers on your grave. I only came here to set everything right. And I have. So I'll be going now.

But before I go, know one thing Hero.

I was always envious of you. You were put on a pedestal of light and holy, while I was created from your darkest desires to be let in the shadows. I am nothing more then your leftovers scraped out from being perfect.

I am me.

I am you.

Nothing more, nothing less, then my own shadow.

* * *

**I'm going to very honest. I had no idea what the hell I was writing. If it sounds weird and stupid, my bad, i'll do betta next time. Anywhoo, ppl who should be next? Nabooru? Ruto? Hmmm? I really don't know who should be next.**

**Reviewer SHout out's:**

**Elias Hunt: Idiot! I'll see you when I see you.**

**DarkLink107: Thanks!!!! I tried really hard with this one, I hope you like and see you online!!!**

**Triton668:Hey! Thanks for the review, love ya story and hope you update soon. If anything see ya ass online and thanks for talking with me!**

**S1:Love your fic! It's so good. Hipe you like this chap and hope you finish ur fic!!!!**

**Summer Maxwell:Love ya fic too! Finish soon, I'm going insane waiting for an update! Anyway thanks for talking with me online!!!!!**

**GSfailure:You're funny!!!! And thnaks for reviewing again, ur writing will give you losta money too!!!**

**Fantasy Chick3435: It was you! You're my tenth rewiewer, I couldn't see ya review, I'm sorry about before. Thnak you for taking time out to read and review and hope you liked this one!!!**

**crazyrabidfangurl01: I called you a man? Don't remember that, but anyway thanks for the review.**

**hellcat805: Yea in my eyes she is, but what can you do? I thought about making her nice but then again im not a nice person.lol. Thanks again for reviewing.**

**Misguided Terran: Love ya fic too, Curses and Tweaking, they're really good and thnaks for talking to me online, hope i wasn't bothering you ppl!! **

**:-D: It wasn't the end, I had more. But I guess you didn't see the rest of it. No biggie, thanks for reviewing.**

**Well, I guess that's it for now. I really did hipe this chap was good. I sorta went on a whim with the whole Ganondorf and Dark Link thing. I hipe I made it easy to see who was who and that this was based on Dark Link! Anywho, if you dont like leave me a reason and how i cna change k?**

**Purplelizard.**


	6. A Princess's Scream

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

_**Whew! It's been awhile no? Sorry had school, and stuff to do. My new job's been taking up most of my time as is my new bf!. Anyway, here it is chap six! This fic should be over in about seven (OH GOD SEVEN?) more chaps, so don't worry! I will finish it I promise! But I do need a new idea for my next fic! So hit me up! Oh yea, I designed Ruto to look more like a Hylian but with her features. It's terrible but I gotta give ya something right?**_

* * *

**A Princess's Scream**

It's been bleak.

Bleak. I like that word, it flows nicely with the scenery of things. Bleak is my land, bleak is my mind. Most of bleak is my heart. I've been so bleak with you, my fiancé.

Yes you.

You who have taken everything from me, you who have left me sitting here in my ice palace, alone and waiting for you.

Because I'll always wait for you. I have nothing else to do. I sit here in my room and watch the other Zoras be content with what has befallen the kingdom. Such a stupid people really. I hate that am one of them.

"Princess Ruto!"

Bah. I hate the name even more.

"What is it?" I ask still staring out my window.

"The Queen of Hyrule has been killed."

I raise my head in surprise and glee. That blond bitch is dead? Could it be the Goddesses heard my prayers? Killed? Where were her trusty guards?

"When did this occur?" I ask and get up from my chair.

"Two days ago, your Highness." The Zora before me, Zanzar, looks at me frightened. His shallow breathing and shifty eyes tell me he's hiding important information. I mad a motion for him to continue. He shook his head.

"What aren't you telling me Zanzar?" I walk slowly to him.

"Nothing your Highness." He trembles so slightly. Am I so fearful? This is where being royalty comes into mind.

"I command you to tell me Zanzar, or do you prefer having your gills and fins burned from you?" I say this with such strength, such succulent power in my voice. His trembling wakes delight in me. Why does this feel so amazing to me?

"She was killed by him." He says and waits.

Him. I ordered that I never hear the name spoken to me ever since that fateful day. A week or so ago. I wanted to meet with Link that day, I wanted to go and see the love of my life, that boy I fell in love with in a belly of a flopping fish, the man he grew so beautifully to be. He was so kind and warm to me, never fully returning my love but nonetheless treated me like a sister. I hated it. I wanted _love. _I wanted to know a man's love. I wanted to know what it was like to be a woman. It is the season for mating here the Zora's Domain. The men are enticing all woman for their "special item". They're all especially contending for me. Who wouldn't? Marry a princess, you'd be king when my loving father passes on, riches beyond all you knew, and of course, a heir to a throne. Who doesn't want a prince for a child? Still I want love. So many women, not royalty, can find it and I can't? Guards switching spots with each other just to frolic in the water with women they loved. I hate it.

So, I set out from the palace to see Link. That day, he was going to show me how to shoot a bow. I couldn't care for it, but having his warm body pressed against me as we trained was fine with me. I wanted the Hero for myself. I went into the town market to his small hut. He was gone.

"Are you looking for Link?"

I jumped and turned around. A small boy smiled at me. I smiled back, his snot was hanging out of his nose. I reached in my pocket and knelt, beckoning the child to me. He nodded and came toward me and stood. I made him blow into my tissue, and he spoke.

"Link went to the field, he said to meet him there."

I nodded and left, giving the child some money for his information. On my way out of the market, a fellow man whistled and pointed my way. His group of buddies shouted lewd comments and wanted me to come to them. I walked on. A blush creeping on my face. It's true. I have grown up. I posses what every woman has. Long blue hair, sparkling red eyes, trim figure, full bust. But why couldn't Link see that?

I walked slowly making sure I looked alright. It was when I was coming over the secluded hill, I heard noises. I stopped in my tracks. Listening, I made out breathing and rustling grass. My hand went to my dagger. I wasn't too sure of this area, being here only twice and not very aware of the land creatures Hyrule field holds. I walked slowly toward the hill and breathed in. I peeked.

At first all I saw, was your tunic lying on the ground. I stared at it for a moment before I heard the sound that haunts my nightmares. A slow, long, heavy, groan. And then, your name.

"Link!"

I snapped my head to the scene I ignored before while staring at your clothes. There you were, caressing a man, a man that was sitting in your lap, as you made love you him. You were fucking a man. Pounding into him over and over again. And not any man.

Him.

Sheik.

"Oh Link, oh….don't stop…..Link…..oh…."

Sheik's moaning and yelling cause my breath to stop. I couldn't breathe, my shock was too great for such a simple task. I couldn't even move. Sheik was too busy getting fucked and being pleasured by you to notice me. His white blond hair was hiding your face. But then I saw your hand brush it away to kiss his neck. I watched as you whispered something to him. Sheik made a guttural sound, and bucked his hips. Never have a seen such a sight in my life.

I thought I was going to be sick. And then, you looked at me.

You locked eyes with me and watched me. I paused. And your eyes were so cold and distant. You seem to moved your hips even harder. I heard Sheik yelp his pain. You brushed his hair aside and ran your long pink tongue up his neck to his ear, so slow, it was as if time stood still except for that moment. You looked at me so cold and uncaring, literally saying, _you want this don't you? You can never have it_.

And then you flipped Sheik, so that he was on his back, ignoring me.

I got up and ran. Ran so long and so far, I didn't know where I was until I stood running and took a long deep breath. I ran all the way to Lake Hylia. And why wouldn't I? I am a Zora and water is as needed as blood. Stepping into the cool liquid, I broke down and cried. Ugly, disgusting, hard wrenching sobs that shook and scared me. My warm salty tears dropping like rocks into the water. Thoughts ran through my head as I let myself be a woman.

Why? Why? How could he do this…..to me………Sheik? I knew about……..Zelda……but who didn't? Oh my Goddesses, I hurt, I hurt so much.

It was night when I returned home through the underwater pass in Lake Hylia. My father distraught and worried had sent our finest guards to search for me. No one even thought to look at the lake. That shows how much a father knows his daughter.

"I had the whole kingdom searched!" My father screeched.

"Not everywhere Father." I responded not caring about his fiery temper.

He stared at me and spat. A clear sigh of anger among my people. His gills flared, not very good.

"Ruto, how can you be so thoughtless! I had everyone searching for you!" He bellows.

I just stand there looking at him, listening to Sheik moaning in my mind.

"Link even went to the Death Mountain to search for you!"

Link?

I raise my head and fresh tears pour out before I can stop myself. Everyone in the royal chamber looks at me as I turn to run out, the sound of my sobbing echoing off the walls.

I ran to my room and jump into my bed. Crying burns my eyes.

"Why?" I say out loud. "Why?"

I cry and cry until I think all the tears in my body are gone. I have never cried so much in one time, not even when my mother died…….Now what would she say?

"Ruto, why did you go and fall for someone not of your own kind? Blonde at that! Think of the kingdom Ruto! How embarrassing for a proud Zora to fall for a meek Hylian! How absurd! Disgusting feelings for a disgusting man!"

Yes, that was her, love and stone carved to be my blood. She would be disgusted at my choices. And to think, I gave him the Zora's Sapphire!

"But I love him!" I yell. My wailing again set me into a fit of tears. "I love him, I love him……" I cried out. In my pain I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I hate that I can act so disgustingly vile and weak, but I just couldn't help myself.

I moved on to my side and stared at my window. Countless times Link had come in the middle of the night, sneaking in to come get me. He would keep me up with antics and foolery, making me laugh and sometimes, sharing the same bed. But always we slept like brother and sister, never lovers. Lovers. That sounds so lovely rolling off my tongue. Lovers. _Lovers_.

Hand.

There's a hand on my back.

I sprang up and grabbed the hand. I pushed back and flung whoever it was back and reached for my dagger on my side.

"Training is paying off."

My candle was lit suddenly. Link stood with Din's Fire in his hand. My heart stopped and my breathing became shallow.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly, not moving an inch.

"I came to see you." You walked toward me with a small smile on your face. "I know that you are in need-"

"And what would you know of what I need?" I backed away.

"You're one of my closest friends. Of course I know what you need." You looked a little confused. I hated you pretended not to know what you did to me. But I see now it was all part of your plan.

"You know nothing about me!" I yelped. "Now get out before I call the guards."

"I can take your guards." You were right. It wasn't arrogance you spoke but the truth.

"I demand that you leave!" I screamed.

"Your royal blood is showing Ruto." You smirked.

That was it for me mind you. I hated that you came here to mock and disdain me, that you have the audacity to torture me. I despise your cunning mind and all the evil associated with it. But what could I do?

"Just do it already! Laugh! Laugh at me, don't smirk as if you're holding back just fucking laugh!" I yelled.

You didn't even speak. Your face changed though, making it clear you were…….feeling something unknown. It was as if you were feeling for the first time. I didn't like that in you. That frightened me, you not feeling at all.

"I know you are upset at me."

I turned my back. "Then go, if you know I'm so upset."

Warm arms crossed my back and held my stomach. I felt his head fall on my shoulder and cuddled toward my head. His body was so warm, such a perfect fit. I stiffened in his touch and held my breath. What was this? This touch so soft and alien to me….it was wonderful. Your warm breath on my neck, making me shudder even as I remember. Your head moved and placed right near my ear. I didn't move at all.

You whispered in my ear, a word so sweet, so delectable that I can barely think clearly now.

"Beautiful."

You called me beautiful…… Never have you called me a word such as this. I bucked my knees, and made a small whimper. I could feel you smile against my skin and run your hand up my thigh. Your other hand caressed my breast tenderly.

"Link…." I had breathed hard.

"Shhhhh…… don't say anything." You said and led me to my bed.

Your strong hands, calloused from all the hard training and fighting you had done, running all over me. I shuddered at the thought of these hands that had so grasped and touched me at that very moment, had taken so many lives, have caused so many to suffer. You pushed my arms up and held them with his one hand, the other hand pushing my shirt up. Your hot breath was ecstasy on my neck as he toyed with my breasts. I moaned and moved under his body, hard and hot, pressing me against him. I felt a something rubbing me.

He's hard? I thought, I mean I had never had this encounter with a man before.

But that was what this wasn't it?

Just an encounter to you.

Your hands moved over me. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, the pleasure you were giving me was so delicious so passionate. My eyes fluttered as your mouth took my breast in. I moved and you held tighter, sucker harder and made me moan louder. Your hands lifted my gown and probed me. I gasp as your hand was gently stroking my inner thigh.

"Mmmmm." You moaned and continued to caress me. Your mouth moved form my breast to the other one, your tongue flicking the nipple. I cried out. This was too much for me.

Too much. Your hand was now inside me, touching me. I writhe in your arms, this pleasure was amazing. I felt like a woman, a woman about to give herself to a man. This feeling was something I had hungered for, something I had prayed and wished and hoped and wanted for so long. Intimacy. Love. Touch. Gentleness. I had it all. I was a woman now. A woman with her lover. Her lover.

I wanted so badly to look at you, to see my lover in his prime instinct to make me moan and shout his name. I lifted your head and looked into your eyes. I wanted to see you, Link, wanted to see my lover. Lover……...

But.

You aren't my lover.

You are…………………

My………nothing.

I stopped your hand. You looked at me with pleading and questioning eyes. Pleading……I understand now Hero…… You were only wishing that this ordeal be over and one with. Because…….all it was…was just you…doing your civic duty to keep everyone content.

"What is it Ruto?" You asked voice shaking.

Never had I heard such fear in your voice. Even as I recall events I still cannot fathom why you had been so shaken.

"No." The word was so clear……so loud in me.

"No?" You questioned.

"No." I took a deep breath.

You let me go and didn't speak. You rolled on your side and put your tunic back on. In everything Hero, your body still looked like it had been carved from ancient rock. Smooth, silky and hard. When you turned back to me, you looked deep into my eyes. It was then Hero when I realized something.

You…were never going to make tender love to me. You were going to fuck me and then leave me. My innocence in your hand, and judging from your deep eyes, it said it all. You knew what was to come, it was as if you delighted in taking that which was mine to give from me. You used me. You knew I was infatuated, in love with you. Something happened to you. You weren't here to save me but to destroy me. You wanted me to suffer.

But why?

"Why?" I asked.

You didn't move, you just looked.

"Why? You act as if I didn't see you in the fields."

Again the silence. You were caught, but no words to defend yourself?

"I'm not Sheik, you don't fuck me and leave," Your eyes shifted, coldly you kept staring, "So tell me why?"

You eyes were going to bore a hole in me. Cold glare fixed only on me. You didn't speak. I stared back waiting for you to cast your judgment, I think you were still waiting for mine. It was then that I began to see.

How apathetic and distant you really were.

The next scene is difficult to play out. You finally answered me.

"I have no reason for you." You said with all the bitterness and cold evil you could muster. "This is just my farewell to you."

I understood then Link. You were dying. Inside. Something great and disastrous had happened to you and it was tearing to pieces. You carried the eyes of shattered dreams and broken promises. You were crying out for deliverance for end but none could soothe your pain. I pitied you. I loathed you. And yet………..I still loved you.

And then you left remember?

Jumped out my window, out and hit the ground running, out and gone from my life forever.

Had you not taken your life, I would've come to see you.

I would've come to your presence and read to you my books, my writings my life, had you listened. I would've made you see what I was and what I could be for you, just for you. My life would have been all for you my dear, dear, dear fiancé. I'd sooner give my life just to hear you _breathe_. I wanted to take your pain and make it my own, stroke your sun colored hair, and nestle my soul into yours. I wanted a life with you.

But.

You died.

And so have I.

I will finish my living as you did.

Dying. Empty. Alone.

Nothing can help or save me, but I don't think I want to be saved. I desire only one thing and one thing only.

I want to be left alone. I do not desire the throne.

"Princess?"

I lift my head up. Zanzar is in the room looking at me puzzled and concerned. Have I been so lost in my thoughts?

"Princess you are crying." He states.

I touch my eyes and stare at the wetness that stains them. Tears? Zanzar comes closer and I step back.

"Why are you crying?"

My blood boils when I hear that and I rear back and stare at him. Something in me dies then. Why am I crying? I cry because I am unhappy, I cry because I am lonely, I cry because…… because……

I have loved and lost. And I cry because I don't think I can ever be the same again. No, I don't think. I realize that……

_There is nothing with out you…………no hope, no love, no nothing………_

I know that I am taking long to give Zanzar a answer but, he under me no? The role of brat seems fitting now.

"Zanzar, you dare question your liege?" I ask, he opens his mouth for response but I can't let him speak. "Leave me, I do not wish to hear such folly from you. Be grateful I don't tell my father." That's right, Ruto, this is you isn't it?

I smile spitefully. Zanzar looks angry and surprised but nods.

"Wipe that ridiculous look off your face, if I see it again I'll have you hung do you understand me?" Yes, hate me Zanzar, _I want everyone to hate me._

He leaves when I dismiss him with a sour smile, I can see through that smile, never in my days have I been so rude, so mean to Zanzar, he was now getting what he had been waiting for all his time he was caring for me. What every one was waiting for.

A selfish, cold hearted brat, with not intention of being kind to anyone.

I take my place at the window and contemplate my life.

I have nothing absolutely nothing to live for. Death would be lovely at this point. The window looks inviting, so tempting, I know that window can wend this. That window can lead me to you. I want this. I need it.

But I can't.

My death wouldn't be right. You had a right to die. But me? I have no right to anything. I didn't even think of you. I always thought about me, me, me. I thought I was kind and nice, that I was different from the stereotype. But I'm not. I proved that well with you. I just created the illusion that I was. But really…

I am no different from Zelda.

And I never will be. I was just lying and hiding form my true self.

So, my fiancé, I deserve this pain.

I really do.

But just listen to my last declaration.

I will always think of you. My days will not end with your face passing through my mind. I will think of nothing but your truth and lies, your pain and pleasure, I will decipher all that happened and spend the rest of my life trying to make it up somehow. Somehow…

My life is meaningless. I have nothing and yet, everything. This is a disgusting truth that will kill me eventually. But not today, and not tomorrow.

The Goddesses are so cruel. They were when they didn't think of you. I'm sure something was destroyed in you. Something, someone killed what you used to be, and all that was left was this empty shell of a man.

A shell.

And so, I am a shell too.

But that's alright.

The evening is taking place now, Link, and I can still recall the nights where you sneaked in my room. We would play and talk about everything and I would fall so in love with you every time is happened.

A tear slowly makes it way down my face.

My mouth opens for something to say. A word, a sentence, a phrase.

But.

I just scream. A long, blood, curdling, scream that shakes the floor and makes me feel…………………amazing.

But I promise.

I'm alright now.

* * *

_**Okay guys that was painful wasn't it? It was for me…. I thought this chap sucked but I have to give you something right! I am not confident in my abilities okay shoot me! Lol. Sorry not to be strange, so yea next chaps gonna be better I swear it……so who liked Ruto? I mean no one did in the game she was annoying, bothered ya ass and never went away. But she deserves her say right?**_

_**Anyway, on to the crap.**_

**Reviewer Shout Out's**

_**GSFailure-Thank you so much, where have you been? Been missing you online man. Hope you like this chap at least.**_

**Summer Maxwell- Been awhile since we talked, thanks for liking the fic, I mean I hoped the whole Link and Ganon thing was okay ya know? Anyway see ya and hope you like this one!**

**NIKKERED- Thank you! I never knew how to do a dark fic and I really tried!**

**Misguided Terran- Hey! Well thank you so much, your thoughts mean a lot and ya fic is awesome! Keep it up!**

**DarkLink107- Really? Okay! Thanks for the feedback, I like how you at least enjoyed it! See ya online Gurl!**

**Triton668-Thanks! When are you updating ya fic? I misses it!**

**S1- Its fine you borrowed an idea! And thank you! I am not confident in my writing but I try!**

**Fantasy Chick3435- Nabby is coming up but I don't know if she'll be next! And thank you! I'm sorry I wants able to thank you before and Thnak you soooooooo much with taking time to read my fic!**

**D'Artagnan- Its fine! Love ya fic Anthesis of a Man Love ya! And thanks again!**

**Daughter Mestizo- Oh my God! I love ya fic Money can buy happiness1 Its sooo godd when you updating? And thank you soo much!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dreamer'sWasteland- blushes Thank you! I hope you like this chap!**

**Fading-Light-Of-Glory Fanfic genius? blushes THNAK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**TILL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

**Purplelizard………………….**

**Oh yea……………………**

**Who wants who to be NEXT?**


	7. A Fairy's Curse

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda_

_**Well, well, well guys! Hello my faithful reviewers I again apologize for such a long wait for this next chapter. I'm hoping to be somewhere in closing on this fic and moving onto another one, maybe Final Fantasy 7 or another Link angry fic, I dunno. Well this one is about good ole' Navi, the fairy who helped Link on his quest…………I really hope this is good. Flames are more then welcomed, flame me and get a hug, have nothing to be upset over a flame. Is it me or do flamers really think their flames will make you cry?**_

_**Lol. Never mind me.**_

_**HERE IT IS!**_

_**I HATE THIS CHAPTER BY THE WAY!****

* * *

** _

**A Fairy's Curse**

I grow so very weary of what has beheld the kingdom. Everyday since his death, I have seen questionable stares and more Hylians coming to me for answers.

"You were his guidance," They call, "Surely you know why."

I wasn't a guide. I was his fairy.

Navi as he was told to call me. I myself have liked that name, much better then the rest of the ones given to me on each different assignment.

Yes, assignments.

Link, The Hero of Time, was my mission. It was my duty as his fairy to make sure he accomplished the fate that had been given to him by the Goddesses above. My true name isn't important at this time. Telling it would not do anything.

I can recall that day, twenty or so years before when I came from my last assignment. The Great Fairy had called me into her chambers

"Welcome, young one." As her Greatness called me when I flew to her front. I bowed and made my wings slack, a great sign of respect among my kind.

"Yes, your humble servant hears only your commands, my liege." I had said and nodded.

"If I may be so bold, what was your last name on this last assignment?" She had asked. I gritted my teeth. How I hate this one name.

"Ophe." I say and smile hard.

"This assignment, you shall respond only to Navi." The Great Fairy watched my face for reaction. I nodded. Navi was much better the Ophe.

"Yes, may I say, you did excellent for a young fairy like yourself." The Great Fairy shimmered and glittered in the light of the crystal throne she sat upon.

"Thank you Most High." I nodded. "What is my task?"

The Great Fairy smirked and nodded. "You shall alter time and history young one."

I had stiffened. Nervous I was, young I was also, and already a great task?

Impossible.

"Look into the pool before you."

A pool of purple water rippled beautifully to display an image of a young woman running with a child in her arms. The woman was running frantically as if something was after her. In the next image the woman was in the Kokiri Forest giving her child to the Deku tree. I saw the image ripple and fade.

"This is your assignment young one." The Great Fairy's eyes twinkled with awe and amusement. Waving her graceful hand over the pool, The water changed to a bright blue teal color and rippled strong and hard. A boy came on the water, with honey blonde hair and big deep blue eyes, he was playing an Ocarina , sitting with a girl with green hair. He was playing so well, I wanted to dance as my kind does when good music comes to us. The scene changed to a fairy waking him………..that fairy was me!

The scene went to the boy speaking to Princess Zelda and me floating at his side. Then me and him fighting monsters and the young boy yelling his thank yous to me. Then him sleeping and me resting on his stomach. Now we're eating. These images coming and coming. He's older now. A handsome more powerful young man swinging the legendary Master sword! How amazing! This boy is now at the Water Temple fighting and swinging that mighty sword around, I am by his side shouting, telling him what to hit and where the monster was coming! My heart started to beat faster and faster as again the man slept pressed against a tree, with me, lying on his shoulder curled up and still. The water rippled yet again and faded to gray, then black.

"What?" I had asked the Great Fairy. "What has happened?

"This young one, is his true fate." The Great Fairy waved her hand over the black water and showed me horror after horror. The boy torn and bleeding asking some townsfolk for shelter, only to be gnashed and sneered at. The boy walking lonely and cold in the winter night, with only his green tunic and white leggings. The boy eating out of trash bundles on the side street. Image after image of desperate change, each one crueler and more cold then the next and last, the image of the man, not boy, sitting against the tree with the look of pure euphoria as he dragged the Master Sword against his very skin. Blood erupted and bubbled on the surface of the image, blood spilled onto the glorious floor beside the pool.

"Great Fairy," I cried out in anguish. "Who is he and what did he do to earn such a fate from the Goddesses?"

The Great Fairy smiled sadly. "He is The Hero Of Time."

I gasped. I would be bring a prophecy to life?

A prophecy so early?

"But that's not supposed to happen! How is it possible!"

"My child, it is the will of man that suppresses the Goddesses, in giving power to the Hylians, they have turned against them. This coming true, will end all of it. The Hero, Link as he will be called, must live this way accordingly to free the Goddesses of what they had done. Giving mortal men and women the power to succeed over them. Be grateful you are what you are, you shall never be touched by such."

"But why must I be chosen?" I had asked.

The Great Fairy sighed. "Do not ask why, my dear sweet offspring."

I was confused. "Then what should I ask?"

The Great Fairy again smiled so very sadly. "How."

"How?" I repeated after her.

"How can you help him through it. After he has completed his task, he is to not have happiness. He must be sacrificed so that Hyrule may live."

"But why?" I was angry. I'm not fond of mortals but such suffering shouldn't be upon no creature. "Why must he suffer so? He is the people's champion!"

"Dear child, you know not the will of man nor the will of the Goddesses, such things are not questioned, just done. They are given and then, done."

So I did.

After that conversation and my task given to me, I left. Flew out into the sky hoping, seeking for answers. How can I, a fairy so inexperienced, be able to save the world, and yet, destroy it's savior?

The Great Fairy told me that I was to return to the Fairy Fountain. I would remain there until I would be called to serve my duty.

There in the Fairy Fountain I have thought all of what was to be given to me in that task. How could one guide a man chosen a life of burden and pain, with very little happiness.

How?

But I knew.

_It was I to give him his little happiness._

He was to have some type of joy in his life. His joy was to become my center.

_Joy. Happiness. I shall become both for him._

I have to. I have to.

The first meeting was nerve racking.

I was playing around with my friends when I was summoned. I fly as fast as I could to the Great Fairy's chambers.

"Navi," She had said as I flew it, "It's time."

I bowed and my wings went slack. "He is to be born now?

The Fairy sighed. "Have you forgotten our time does not run with the mortal world?

I was flustered. "What do you mean, Oh High One?"

"He is a child of eleven now."

I froze. _Eleven?_

"What is your will?" I ask trembling.

"Navi," The Great Fairy said. "You know of what is to be done."

I nodded, feeling dread overcome me suddenly.

"Yes, I shall be on my way with your word." I stood and flew in the air, bowed and looked up to her. "Goodbye, My Queen."

She nodded slowly. "May the way of the Goddesses lead you."

And I was off. I flew over hills and fields until that larger forest came into view. My first stop was the Great Deku Tree, He informed me of what was to happen and I flew right o Link's house.

What a encounter.

It was nearly noon and here he was sleeping! A Hero of Time so lazy? I should have such luck! It took forever to wake him, I buzzed around till I saw him stir.

"Uhhhh….mmmmm….." He mumbles and turned on his side.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled and fly toward him

He moved on his back and opened an eye. So dark and blue, clear and bright, I moved closer and sat on his chest.

"Are…you…a fairy? He asked still with one eye opened.

"Kid, I'm your fairy."

His eyes shot open.

He sat off sending me tumbling down his stomach. He caught me before I reached his crotch. He stared at me mystified. I watched the dark orbs, clouded with sleep look at me. He had such beautiful eyes.

"You're my what?" H e asked then. I was blasted by the horrible stench.

"Kid, go do something about that morning breath!" I flew from his hand and buzzed about his head. "Hurry up, the Great Deku tress wants you now!

"What for?" He had tumbled out of the bed, adjusted his hair, reached over to the bed post, grabbed something and place his green hat on his head. He moved to a desk and grabbed a leap and chewed on it. The scent of mint had filled the air.

"I'm ready let's go!" He shouted with excitement.

It was all history from there.

Endless battles, long days, hard nights, hunger, cold, cramps, sickness. Link had gone through it all. But never ever did I hear him complain once. Until I saw him at his worst. The worst off I had seen him was when we had just come back from the Fire temple. He was a young man then. Handsome, fit and looked more like the Hero of Time the more I looked at him.

Link was walking, limping a bit, clutching an arm. I fly to he shoulder and sat.

""Link are you alright?" I asked.

"I am fine Navi." His new gruff voice was so much more better then the light heart squeak he had as a child.

I saw blood trickle down his leg.

"Link, you are badly injured." I looked at his stern face, he looked annoyed.

"I said I was fine."

"You are not fine," I poked his cheek, "You're limping, being a slow poke." I looked up at the dark sky. "It's going to rain."

"Tell me something I don't know."

I looked then and noticed. The back of his tights had been seared off. Must've happened when he was climbing, trying to escape the fire catching up to us.

"You rear is exposed."

Link stopped then and touched the back of his tights.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

I gasped. "Link, you said a foul word."

He didn't pay me any mind. Instead he looked at me and sighed. "Let's find an inn."

So we headed to the village.

We walked inside. People were laughing and drinking merrily, happy bright faces. All acting as if Ganondorf didn't destroy the land. Link looked around and walked right up to the counter.

"Hello, I would like a room." Link placed forty rupees on the counter.

The rough appearing man looked at him and then said they had no room.

"Excuse me sir?" Link asked looking confused.

"I said we don't have any room."

Link looked past him. "Excuse me for being so insolent, but sir, you have keys to rooms still hanging."

"Hey look," The man said nastily, "We have no room, get out."

Link raised a brow. "I…sir it's going to storm outside, surely you have something…..please sir….I stayed here as a child…"

"Out!"

"But I am Link, don't you remeb-"

The man brought his down on the counter. Everyone stopped and stared.

"We have no room for thieves and beggars! I house to no street rat looking to rob me blind!"

I sat on his shoulder. "Let's just go, we can sleep under the stars tonight." I saw Link tightened his fist. His jaw tightened and flexed, his face was building a dark color. He looked downright scary. Before I knew it, Link reached out and grabbed the man. The man tried to struggle. People gasped and watched, none coming forward to defend the stupid innkeeper.

Link looked the man in the eye. The mans eyes widened in surprise and he started to struggle more. Link sent him flying back. Link then threw his rupees on the counter and turned on his heel.

The inn door came off the hinges when Link closed it.

The smell of rain outside was so strong. It started to drizzle.

"Link, we can go to the forest, we can sleep under a tree." I sensed his anger, it was an aura fuming from him. The heat, it's intensity made me shiver.

Link stopped walking. "How the fuck are we supposed to go to the forest? I cannot go back, risk being humiliated again?"

"Oh Link it's not so bad." I smiled trying to cheer him up. "Rain was fun when you were younger."

"I am a man now Navi. Rain isn't much fun. I can get sick." Link marched his blue eyes clouded. "I should have drawn my Master sword."

I touched his cheek with my tiny hand. "Link, it's not so bad, he was being stu-"

A big hand came down on my back and pushed me down to the ground. I fell on the floor, the rain now pouring as Link began yelling.

"Stupid? Stupid! How can you think that! I risk my life defending all of them, saving that village, and they cannot offer me a room! _It should be free!_ I cannot believe he had thought me! Me! A thief! Why should I so save a world that doesn't even want me? _They don't even want me!"_

I was on the ground seeing the rage in his eyes, coughing gasping as the rain fell thick and heavy, I was soaked and my wings were flat on my back. Link was soaked blood, dirt everything running down his body.

I gasped and gasped for air. My lungs were burning. Fairy kind cannot endure such bad weather, not good for us.

"Oh my Goddesses, Navi I am sorry!"

He ran over and picked me up, stuffing me in his warm shirt. I gasped at how warm he was. I felt Link run, I bouncing on his chest. I held tight and closed my eye, listening to Link's heartbeat speed up. The warmth, the gentle beats, and the soft pitter patter of rain I was hearing lulled me to sleep.

When I woke, I saw Link first. He was wrapped up in a blanket sleeping on the floor...

Of his tree house?

I sat up. I was on his bed covered with a thick, dry… wash cloth? It was warm and smelled just like him. Link's breaths filled the room. Slow and gentle. I stretched and fluttered my wings to make sure they were still working. They didn't hurt much, but felt sore. I stood up and jumped in the air fluttering my wings. I flew up in the air and out the tree house. The sun, was rising.

Orange, red and yellow, purple and blue were blending into one. Stars were slowly going like candles. The sun was gently coming up as the moon slowly faded away. My eyes burned from the sight. I breathed in the fresh air and heard other Kokiri's stirring. A figure walked out a house stretching. It was a girl. She stopped and saw me. She waved to me. I waved back and smiled as her fairy came to join her.

I went back about to shout for Link to wake, when I saw him sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell with each breath. I flew and sat on his chest. He was such a beautiful man. His strong jaw flexed. He was dreaming. Long eyelashes fluttered as I leaned in and kissed his nose. I watched his rest.

I watched him sleep every night after that.

When we had destroyed Ganondorf, I was in the Temple of Time, when I heard the Great Fairy whisper in my mind.

_"And so Little One, the suffering begins. Come and return to us……"_

I left Link there, holding the sword as a young child. No longer an adult but a child. It was unfit. He remembered all he had done. It was not over for him not yet.

He was proclaimed a hero, had a beautiful home on the fields. I visited.

I would come and talk to him. He asked what I was doing with my fairy life. I always have to lie. I cannot tell him about my other missions. My present one was a Kokiri named Anaya.

But once when I flew to his window he wasn't there. I came the next night, he still was not there. I came back again and again. For a full three months Link failed to show up. I heard talk that he was in the castle always with Queen Zelda. I became angry. Filled with a small inner rage that is known in sweet fairies. I became…

Jealous?

How can a being such as I, be inflicted with such mortal emotions?

You, Link, gave me mortal feelings. What do fairies know love, companionship and over protectiveness? We do not fear for anyone. We are immortal. We are only meant to carry out assignments for the Goddesses. We pretend to feel emotions with out feeling them! All of our emotion was made to be felt for our Fairy Queen and the Goddesses, but even that emotion wasn't as strong. You made me feel…..like a mortal woman it seems. I had loved you like…like…like…I am not quite sure!

But onwards.

I was given a mission beyond Hyrule. I would be gone for a long time The Great Fairy had assured me. I was able to say goodbye to you. I said how you never were there when I came to visit but she assured me, you would be there. So I went to your window. I waited until dawn. You did not show and I had to leave.

And I stopped visiting you for ten whole years. You were older then when I last saw you. I was coming back from my assignment. I hated it everyday of it. It was awful and very depressing. I wish not to mention it even now.

I saw you. Sitting under a huge willow tree. I didn't even recognize you at first glance. But the Master Sword was in your hand.

Your hair ruffled in the wind, the setting sun the only thing that held your gaze. Eyes cold and hard staring out to the distance. I flew toward you. A man now. And much older. You must have been 21 Hylian years.

21.

The number flashed in my head. A red light blinded me. Images flashing fast and hard, I almost dropped right out of the sky. It was today. Your fate was to be carried out today. No! I had so much to tell you, to thank you for being the best friend a fairy like me could have. I had to tell you that I was sorry for knowing all this and not assaying anything. I a had to explain that He didn't have to fall into what was expected of him, that as long as I cared it would alright. I had to tell him…tell him my real name!

I flew hard and then felt a strong wind push me violently back. I was sucked back, the air in my lungs pushed out. I tried calling out but all was heard was my gasping.

_No my child, this is his fate._

The Great Fairy? In my mind?

_It is me. Do not interrupt._

_I cannot! I cannot let it be!_ I shout at her. I watched Link let tears fall from his elegant face. The sword was over his wrist.

_You can Navi, you will watch history end and do nothing to stop it._

Please, just let me say my goodbye.

Wetness was all over my face. Tears? Impossible.

Oh child, you knew this would happen. I thought sending you away would loosen your affection for him.

Link looked away at the sun. The beautiful colors mixing. He smiled so gracefully.

_Please Great Fairy, please, just let me-_

_Be silent. The will…_

_Will?_

I steadied myself. My heart was pounding in my chest. Link was ready now. The look over his face was euphoric, trusting, ready.

_May the will of the Goddesses be done._

Link slashed his wrist. Deep and marked. He knew exactly where to cut. The blood, poured out, dark and disgusting on the grass. I choked a sob. Another slash. He dropped the sword. He smiled. He looked so happy.

So fucking happy.

The tears are fast and hot now. Falling all over me. I fly away sobbing horribly. I cannot breathe. I cannot speak. I cannot. I cannot.

I cannot bear it.

It was gut wrenching. I couldn't believe myself, that I let it happen. I knew. I knew. I knew I knew I knew.

I flew to his old home and sobbed in his bed. His scent was still here, his beautiful smell was deep within the unused sheets. Memories flooded my mind.

_LINK! Over here! Hit him here Link!_

_Got it Navi!_

_Link watch out! Behind you!_

_Argghh! Got the bastard! Thanks Navi!_

My wings slack against my back made me feel heavy. I sank more into the cloths.

_Link, look at these berries, they look good._

_Wait lemme try it first Navi. Yeah they are pretty good._

_Can I have some Link?_

_No way, it's enough for me not you._

_Aw Link c'mon lemme have one!_

_No way!_

_Please!_

_Ha ha ha, here Navi, good?_

_They are delicious, thank you Link._

_Your welcome Navi, water_?

He always took more care of me then him, always. He always loved me like a sister. He was the only one who really listened to what I had to say. Took my advice on everything. I clench more of the sheets. The spot where I lay is warm and wet. Salt from my tears hanging on my cracked lips, bringing a sweet small pain. I deserved whatever came to me. I hate…I hurt…I pain…I cry…I want nothing to do with me.

But I cannot stay here, the Kokiri will ask me where has Link gone.

Then I would have to tell them and so, they would hate me.

But even know, people ask me. All I can say is "Don't think otherwise, he was good to Hyrule and to you."

But I can see their faces, the eyes, they say everything. To them he was a loser, coward that took his own life. They never prayed for his safety while we traveled gathering jewels, saving everyone! They hadn't even housed us for free! Or fed us! Only when Hyrule was out of danger they had come with praises! They knew him then! And he was kinda enough to accept all you owed him!

You all still owe him.

Every last one of you owe him you worthless fucking lives.

But now, I am coping with him gone. It has been long and events in Hyrule have shifted. The Sheik boy killed the Queen Zelda, leaving Impa to be ruler of Hyrule. Queen Impa is a fine ruler, she has already solved the poverty in Hyrule, her village has guards all over and even the Sheikah can be seen more now. I have seen Ruto, I have heard her weeping. The entire kingdom has seen her. She wanders now, the fields, the waters, everything. Her eyes are gone from her. If she's not walking, she's at her window. Staring for a hope that has died out. I speak to her sometimes still. Her beauty surpasses Zelda's, in sorrow she look more stunning. I wish I could restore her.

I wish I had done a lot of things.

Most of all I wish I could have made you happy.

I tired Link, I really did. I wanted to always smile and a laugh and play with me always. I wanted to be yours forever. I really wanted it. The time we spent together what so much effect on me. I began to love you more the a friend. I loved you like my own flesh and blood. I wanted to have you own me forever. But.

The Goddesses decided that it would end different.

So for that, I am butter to them.

But no I can make it up to you. I have a new child to guide now Link, you should be proud. I met her today.

She was lying on the grass behind her home singing a small song. I remember this song. We sang it often as we walked.

_"Light that blinds, Sea that shines,_

_Fall to us, In the end,_

_We all turn to dust!"_

A bit morbid and a bit silly but it always was good fun for us. I loved hearing your silky voice. Even as an adult your rich silky voice never stopped.

I flew to her side and shouted the last line. The small girl jumped up and clasped her heart.

"Fairy you gave me a fright!" She was a pretty child, a red mouth and golden blonde hair. Her green eyes sparkled. I smiled wholeheartedly.

"I am sorry about that." I flew to her shoulder. "What is your name?"

She wrinkled her button nose. "Summer, like the summertime!"

I smiled, of course I knew my next assignments name.

"That's pretty! So what ya doing?" I ask and tap her cheek with my finger.

"I was singing a song." She says and sits on the grass.

"I like that song too." I whisper in her ear. "Let's be friends no?"

Summer's face lights up. "My own fairy!"

"Yes yours." I say.

"That's great! What is you name?"

I pause. I know my real name and the name I am supposed to give her. I will never betray you Link and ask her to call me Navi, that one is yours, now and forever. But I must abide by you and make up for all I had done. I must. I must.

I lean into the girl's pointy ear and whisper. Her eyes widen and she nods.

"Can't tell anyone!" I say to her.

She nods. She knows now. She knows my real fairy name. I don't have to go by anything but mine. I have broken a rule yes. But still I owe it to you Link. I hope you can be proud.

I was your guidance and look what became of you.

I promise Summer I will be hers. She owns me now.

Perhaps when we meet, I can be yours again. I can only hope.

But for now.

I am a fairy, with mortal feelings.

I am.

_Cursed._

_

* * *

_

**_OMG! THAT SUCKED ASS!_**

**_I really didn't like that one guys I am thinking of redoing this chapter. Tell me otherwise._**

**_Summer, I added you in this one as I promised. I would like to thank everyone who likes my story and thinks Ima good writer. So who should be next? Mido? Nabooru? Saria? Malon?_**

**_Those are the only ones left!_**

**_Reviewer Shout outs!_**

**_Kitty29- Thank you! Zelda did need to die!_**

**_Thunderstorm101- You got your wish! Navi!_**

**_D'Artagnan- Thank you your writing is so beautiful!_**

**_Zeldafreak- There ya go ur Navi chappy! Thank you!_**

**_Mizanur- Thank you DUCKY! I LOVE YOU!_**

**_Fantasy Chick3435- Nabby will wait! And thank you!_**

**_TIKITA- I don't know myself……….lol_**

**_Summer Maxwell- Summer ur in this fic so be happy! And thank you!_**

_**DarkLink107- AWW THANK YOU BABYDOLL**!_


	8. A Mortal's Paradise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda**_

_**Wow well I see everyone had liked the other chapter. This one will focus on Mido!**_

_**I loved him in the game, he was so mean to Link……..lol**_

_**Ah well how I managed to do this chap so fast I dunno… I was bored I suspect.**_

_**ANYWAY!**_

_**MIDO'S SAY!**_

_**ITS REALLY BAD!**

* * *

_

He's dying again.

The Great Deku Tree. His sapling is dying.

In front of me, my father is dying. The one who gave birth to us all is going to perish and us with him.

It's different now. No one will come to save him. No one.

Only he was the one who could undo all the wrong.

_Link._

So long have I thought about him, and he's only been dead for so long. A lot's happened in this time. So much. The kingdom shifting, always shifting. The fairies share whispers of Navi, Link's fairy. They say she has been banished for breaking the sole rule of being a fairy. I haven't a clue what it is. Regardless, she's gone now. As is her newest guardian, Summer. I hear stories of a young blonde woman, saving small kingdoms and fighting for justice. So much like Link. I assume Navi needed a replacement, to ease the pain. Queen Impa has issued a Pact Of Peace between all the kingdoms in our region. Queen Impa has also made a pact with us Kokiri, that we should always be protected. Guards will not enter of forest but kill the monsters that try to sneak in. I know Impa is aware of his dying. The forest is losing it's power. It's eternal glow to keep us all safe. Princess Ruto is still wandering. She hasn't been seen or heard for weeks. She just kept walking one day. The King Zora passed away from grief in a matter of days. The one to replace him was a Imperial servant Zanzar, until the Princess is found.

He is gasping again.

My father is gasping for air. His branches are lowering and hanging slack. His trunk had darkened, there is stench coming from him. My head is dizzy as I bow in front of him.

"Father," I say, still hearing him gasping. "What is your will?"

He doesn't say anything, but gasps more and more now. I don't move, still kneeling giving him the respect he more then deserves.

"Mido!"

I turn to the sound of my name. It was a small Kokiri by the name of Lyhanra. She was blonde with bright green eyes. I stared at her in horror.

"What have you come for? Get out!" I yell jumping up to shoo her.

She stares past me to the Deku Tree. She's looking at him, her eyes wide. She sniffs, She smells it. She cries, she senses it. She knows he's dying again. She knows. She knows.

"GET OUT NOW!" I scream and pick up a rock. She breaks her stare and looks at me.

"Mido, he's dying isn't he?" She steps forward and lunge in rage. I threw the rock with all my might and it struck her. Right underneath her eye. She howls in pain and drops to the ground.

"I said, get out." I said quietly not feeling a bit of remorse.

_"My son, do not be angered."_

The Deku……Father is speaking to me?

I turn to look up at a smiling old tree. My eyes water and I am in shame for hurting her.

_"Do not be sorrowful….I understand."_

_I_ nod and look to the ground. Lyhanra is lying there blood gushing out between her fingers. I bent to her and listening to her cries.

"I'm sorry." I lean forward and move her hand and kiss her wound. The blood seeps up, the cut closes, and her pain is no more. She looks at me and smiles small.

"That hurt. Why?" She asked.

I sigh, she knows us Kokiri don't feel pain. Our wounds heal without the pain. We are eternal children always playing and gleeful, never a worry about anything. We have our trees and magic, our fairies and our Father, The Great Deku Tree. We have everything, protected form the outside world, from death. Unless we leave the forest. Or, rather the forest leaves us.

What do I say to her? Should I be honest? I don't say anything but bring her up and push her lightly to the entrance.

"Go. I must speak to Father."

She nods and run away. Even now, I hear her splashing and laughing in our ponds.

Ignorance is bliss.

I stand still and close my eyes. I want to remember and recall what it was like for me when I was just like her. New. Fresh to the forest and Father. The newest addition.

But we haven't a new brother or sister in years.

Not since he came.

Link.

He was the last one before Lyhanra. And he wasn't even a real Kokiri. He started out as a infant, as Father called him.

I still remember the day when Father called for me.

_"My son, this is your newest brother."_

When I looked down at the feet of this massive tree, I saw a blanket move. I didn't do anything but stare as the blanket rustled about more. A arm poked out and I jumped back in fear. Suddenly crying. A loud screeching

_"Go on, hold him. He wants your comfort."_

I looked up at Father and wondered what he had meant by that. My comfort. What comfort can I give? What is it?

Slowly picking him up, the crying went down to a whimper, and silent tears falling down it's face. It was a person I assume. Just a smaller one and no hair.

The "infant" reached out it's hands and whimpered. I held him with one hand and reached to grab his. A tiny hand held on finger in it's fist. It squealed with laughter as I bent to breathe in his scent. He smelled like wildflowers and milk. I inhaled the softness and instantly felt euphoric. The infant laughed and gurgled. It's dark blue eyes were bright, such sandy colored blonde hair and dainty eyebrows. It had no teeth and showed it's gums when it smiled.

_"_Father," I had to ask, "Who is he?"

The Great Deku Tree sighed and smiled.

_"He is…….Link…….my son….."_

I looked up in wonder.

"Son? He's like us then? But smaller…"

_"No my child, he is the one who will save us all."_

I nodded and walked up Father. "What shall I do with him then?"

_"Care for him."_

"Where is his fairy?"

_"He has not one. He is different. Special."_

Special.

Special.

_Special._

I hated him for that. That tone my own Father had never used when he spoke of me. That tone that told me that I was just second best. That tone that set us all apart from him. Father always held him higher then the rest of us. Always, I knew it, through the years as he grew up. We never grew up. We Kokiri had always just been. But he had memories. He would spend countless nights with Father, playing with him, Father bouncing him on a branch while he was giggling, squealing for higher, higher.

I watched on these nights.

Watched what was stolen from me, saw what I could never attain. A higher grace with the Father who put him over anyone else.

No one under stood my pain.

No one.

Except her Saria.

_Saria._

A tears pricks at my eye.

She caught me once. Wallowing in my pain, resting against a wall. Watching Father and his "son" play on. It was retching.

"Mido, is that you?"

I jumped and quickly wiped my tears away. I coughed and smiled in spite of myself.

"Yes Saria?" I don't move as she reaches out to touch me.

"Is something the matter?" Concern floods her eyes and I cannot breathe. I don't want her to worry yet, I don't want to lie to her. She doesn't deserve that.

"Nothing, I'll be alright."

I said then.

_"_Are you sure?" She moved toward me.

"Yeah, I'm good."

She looked past me. Father was bouncing Link.

"Link's growing up pretty cool eh?" She said and nudged me.

"Yea, I guess." I looked back and smiled at her. I hope she can't tell the malice in my eyes.

"Hey, let's go swimming!" Saria grabbed my hand and yanked me away from the sight.

I thank her even know, that she pulled me away from insanity.

We ended up in the small pond in the Lost Woods. Saria ran in glee and stopped jus at the edge to admire the water. I followed behind her and waited. Saria turned to me, her sweet face, so joyful, and pure. I waited for her to say something.

"Well silly," She said. "Let's get in!"

_Saria unbuttoned her dress._

I didn't move. Nudity is common in our small village. But this was different. I'm not sure how the other Kokiri felt with each other but Saria, she made me feel so different. When she was first given to us, she took my breath away for some reason. That green forest hair and bright blue eyes. Her complexion was flawless and always pale, like moonlight.

It was her smile that took me.

Away from it all, I blushed when she first spoke to me. Her voice carried through my ears, like sweet fragrant music. And thus, I had never heard real music. Until she spoke to me that is. And here she was.

Undressing me.

I do wonder if Kokiri get these feelings. Like I do when I see her.

"Mido, c'mon." She tugs on my tunic. "Let's get in!"

Oh my Goddesses.

Saria, is naked, her skin fresh and smooth. And touching me, wanting me to follow her suit.

Even now, I feel that little tingle in me.

"Oh, okay." I say and strip my tunic off.

Splash. Saria didn't wait. She's swimming in the pond, floating and laughing to herself.

"Mido, water's great!" She's looking at me waiting.

My leggings come down. It's colder now. Saria nods to me.

I don't hesitate to jump in.

I swim to her. Her hair is plastered to her face, Longer then usual and shiny. Her white little arms are reaching for me, and she smells like that sweetness I'll always remember.

How I adored her.

How…..I….

I really do wonder if Kokiri are able…to love…

Then it happened.

She found him. She had him. She was always with him.

And he, with her.

Best of fucking friends. So it wasn't hard for me to hate him even more. It's one thing to be a favorite of Father, because I still had her. To myself. And then he took her from me.

Her sweetness that I would never forget.

He took it all from me, boasting, throwing it in my face in _subtle ways. He didn't even have a fucking fairy! How was he so special?_

_I_ had to… have my feelings for her. From a fucking distance while he touched and played with her. I thought I could swoop in and have her back when he killed our Father the first time, and then when he left. I assumed.

I was stupid then and now to think she would forget him.

She sighed and cried all the time. Locked herself up her house, didn't want anyone.

Not even me.

I even caught her thinking about _Him._

Stumbling in her house, she was propped on her bed whispering his name. He hand was nestled in between her legs.

I left then. I don't even think she noticed me. Saria changed. She wasn't a Kokiri anymore. She was something different.

Oh and then Link went away, for so long. So damn long. Seven years long. Came back and still took Saria back. I am ashamed I apologized to him not knowing it was him.

How could she even want me?

Here he was before me, a Hero of Time, tall and handsome. Older. Having everything anyone could want. If they weren't like us Kokiri, that never got old like that. Our voices and bodies never change, childhood never ends like most creatures here. We are forever innocent.

I despise the Goddesses for sealing my fate.

I despise him.

For taking it all away.

_"You are reflecting Mido….."_

In an instant, I am pulled from my mind. The memories fade from my eyes and soon all I see is the dying tree in front of me. My Father and Life giver.

"I am sorry." I stand up and look at him.

_"My son, the time is coming."_

I nod. "We will die with you."

He gasps, chuckles in-between the death before he speaks.

_"Mido, You will not die with me."_

My ears perk.

_"_What do you mean Father? We are you, how can we live in this forest. The Hylians and creatures will come. Wolves and such will each us. We will hurt and pain. We cannot live."

_"And because of that, it's better to die?"_

"Yes!" I hiss.

His branch comes down to comfort me. I don't want it now. I don't wish for him to touch me. Not after Link

_"Listen to me, listen well. My branches are weary, my life is ending. The magic in this forest is fading. You know it is true. You are becoming different. Your feelings, you feel it don't you? You wax and wan now, you tire. Do you understand what it could be?"_

I stare at him. Shake my head.

_"Dear son, you are becoming mortal. You are becoming a mortal being. What you are feeling is age."_

_……Age?_

Us? Mortal? We are given the fate bestowed on others. Bestowed on him? He who took his own life? We are like him now?

"You lie." I say in spite of myself.

Cough. Gasp. Leaves are falling suddenly.

This is really the end

_"It is difficult to grasp, but it's decided. This forest cannot become a trap for your kind anymore. You will join the villages and kingdoms. You will grow older and feel more. You will bleed and complain and know suffering. You understand that life is hard. You will regret and wish for more then you have. You'll know hard labor and working for a fill that doesn't fill the void. You will know because you are mortal."_

No….It cannot be….not for us….your children…..

"NO!" I yell. "This not our fate! Let it only be His! Why us? Why you? Why can we not have our forests and eternity? Why are you taking us from you? It is better we die with you!"

_"No, it is better for you to understand."_

Leaves. All the leaves.

Such a beautiful agony

The ground trembles.

"What? What is it for us to understand?" I hear the cries of confusion. The earth beneath us shifts.

_"To know the life not chosen for you. You all live in a world which is all my fault. You see, I am going home…..you all need to return for a home."_

_"_No, that's not enough what do you mean?" I yell louder. Her branches are becoming lifeless, the color draining slow.

"You are all nothing… just helpless souls that had no home. You were earthbound, not experienced to go beyond the clouds."

Gasping. Coughing. Dying.

He goes on.

_"You were all begging for a peace, a inner solitude. A given right to live again. I gave you that. I brought you all back. How could I not respond to the cries of the suffering children? I breathed life and gave you flesh, made you innocent forever."_

I…a helpless soul?

"We… are all just souls?"

The color drains so fast. The ground trembles with ever gasp he takes. Leaves are still slowly falling around my feet. His trunk is growing older, into a rusted color.

_"You are all what I want you to be. But it is time for you to have something more for yourselves. Go. Be like Link, who was the only living thing in our forest."_

Link…even in death he recalls him.

_"Father, Link is dead. He killed himself! Why hasn't he returned to you!"_

Father…smiles.

_"Mido, he is here. I know you feel disdain for him. But Link always knew what he was. I am dying , my son. Find something. Search and give in."_

_"_Give in to what!" I ask, everything is gong now.

_"Mido…be a guide, give them all homes and love. Teach them what you know. And make them find it…make them give in to what they are meant to have. Like any mortal."_

I am mortal?

_"_GIVE WHAT?" I scream will all my might.

The cries are louder, I hear so much in my ears. The cries, the anguish of the forest. They feel it too.

Our creator is dying. So hard he is.

The color drains completely from him, the ground is shaking so hard now. I can't keep my balance and fall to the ground and stare in wonder as the great tree shrinks and bit and bends over. The leaves are all on the ground. A gushing wind sweeps them up and pushes me into the tree. I fall into the trunk so hard and lose my breath. I shut my eyes.

Then. It is silent.

I open my eyes.

I am floating.

I blink and someone stands before me.

A man with long silver hair and a smooth face. His eyes are the brightest and darkest shade of red. Unbelievable and beautiful. His robes are long and of a earth tone. I stare in wonder as he bends and whispers to me.

I smell her sweetness. Saria……

_"Give them…Paradise, my son."_

The image faded.

Paradise?

How can I?

Give them Paradise?

Was that my Father in his true form? Are we all just children who died? Souls just wandering?

Is that Link's fate as well?

And Saria who never came back?

Link…

Where are you now?

Poke.

Someone poked my shoulder.

I open them to see the Kokiri staring at me. They all have tears in their eyes. They all look at me in hope. They…know.

What am I going to do? With this mortal body and all these children? Why am I always left to this responsibility? Why is it always why burden?

They can have Paradise, it's so easy for them. They don't know what I know. I refuse to teach it. I am no teacher.

Link, you did this. I know it's all your fault. I know it now and forever. I close my eyes.

And dream.

Dreaming of a life far from me, where I can be what I wanted to be. Where I am not a dead child with a soul caught between heaven and hell. Where I am just a boy, who wants that sweetness again. Who wants to have her again.

All I grieve for is her.

When I open my eyes again, I am still where I lay.

Around me, I hear nothing. A dead tree is in front of me. The night sky twinkles the stars and I walk out into the village. They are all there.

My people. My mortals. We no longer have fairies. They all left us to fend for ourselves.

Waiting for me to lead them. Always waiting for my call. But I smell it.

Sweetness…

This mortal world will be hard to understand for them.

I can't even have this happy ending, because I know now

I cannot leave these woods. I do not care for his words.

He left us.

Just like he did. Link. Saria.

I smell the sweetness and know. She will stay with me.

She always will.

Won't you Saria?

I smile and fall to the ground.

Tears leak. I do not care as they look at me in question.

I never get it. What I want.

Never, no sweetness, no Father

Just a fucking soul wanting a home, which is dead to me now. Which I will never leave cause what else can I do?

A wandering soul given flesh and blood? To live once more? A second chance for Paradise?

Paradise.

Chance for mortal life, to find a Paradise that's willing to hold me.

I think.

Now I know why. Link.

I know why you envied us. Cause this mortality, is just hell.

Sweetness. I smell it

_"Give them a chance, Mido… Live. For me."_

Saria?

I jump up.

Live?

Okay Saria. I think I can do that.

Just for you.

It was three days later that I sent everyone to homes. I stated to burn out village and the Deku tree to the ground. The other Kokiri were sworn to never talk of what happened. I told them to enter homes as they cam. Helpless children in need of homes. Act like your searching, don't stop until you find it. I told them that.

In the end, I watch the flames lick the entire village. I can already feel this mortal body dying, I know now I will get sick if I inhale to much smoke. I rise off of the cliff I was and headed to my horse. When I went to the Lon Lon Ranch, the woman there gave it to me. She said it was the last of her horse's breed. Epona's offspring. She died giving birth to that last babe. Link's old horse.

I mounted my horse, Gasper and clicked him on. I'll find it. Paradise.

I promised her.

In my heart, I'll follow her sweetness, going to the far ends of the kingdom.

Maybe Siri, maybe.

The soft wind passes through my hair. The sun is setting and I smell burned wood and scorching grass. My blade thumps softly on my thigh. I pass the Hyrule Field and see Lyhanra playing with a butterfly.

She looks happy. I bet she's not aware she's nothing yet.

Paradise.

She's given in.

I know, until, I find the sweetness.

I'll never give in.

* * *

_**Okay I took so long to write this bullshit. I want flames for this one. I hated how I went about for this one. Oh well.**_

_**I hope it was okay.**_

_**CAUSE THAT SUCKED!**_

_**Now since I can't give thanks yous and shout outs anymore. Just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers.**_

_**I think of everyone one of you and will send a message to your account fort taking time to read my bullshit.**_

_**Ima put Malon up next, then Darunia, then Nabooru , and Lastly Saria.**_

_**I think I am forgetting someone, but I'll figure it out.**_

_**And before you say anything, I made a mistake and forgot to say that Summer grew up quick. **_

_**I know I know but I wanted Summer to be a replacement Link.**_

_**That will get me a flame for sure.**_

_**Laters love you all!**_

_**Purplelizard**_


	9. A Innocent's Embrace

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda._**

**_Yoooooo! Here's another chap ya'll, thanks for the reviews, the pats on my back, the love the love the love!_**

**_Muahaha._**

**_I'm feeling oh so brilliant this moment, so here's Malon's view. Whoa that last chap turned some heads._**

**_So on with the show! _**

**_And yes I do self flame myself, why cause it makes me feel better, make me feel like a better writer._**

**_AND IF I FORGOT ANYONE PLEASE REMIND ME._**

**_DARUNIA, NABOORU AND THEN SARIA!_**

**_AS A REMINDER, THIS CHAP IS A LITTLE EXPLICIT._**

**_I write this way only to show the severity of the characters._**

**_Muahs, _**

**_winks_**

**_OH YEH!_**

**_The song Malon is singing is, Bush's "Letting The Cables Sleep." I dont own it but it rocks!_**

**_Bold and Italics are memory._**

_

* * *

_

He's angry again this night.

He is. I can sense it, as the rain beats down. He cannot look for work in this weather. He cannot cope with this weather.

I watch the hard rain through the window as I hear muttering curses and ever growing regret. It pours freely from his lips.

I am the reason for it all. The horrible state of the world, the clothes on the line swinging in the rain, the cold dinners, his mother dead. I am the reason. He has mastered the way to say it so that my stomach curls and wants to tear itself out.

But even he cannot see the thin steel under my clothes, underneath the soft skin, still deeper into me. He cannot see the steel metal skin that protects me from being cold like him.

_And him._

Shh, don't think of him now. If you do, he will sense it. He knows when you are quiet like this, you think of him.

Just think of the rain. The horses whining needed your soothing song and smooth touch.

_Don't think of him._

Think of him, with his hot breath on your neck, asking you, how long will do wash the same fucking dish.

"Huh? How long?"

Stiff. My body's stiff, waiting for the next move.

"You stare at that fucking window, watching, doing what? Spaced out Malon? Hmm?"

I don't ever answer, I used to. But those days, the discolored skin was wide and hurt more. The bruises were stretched all over my body. Never the face.

Never the truth. It had to be kept quiet.

"Did you lock the horses up?" He wants an answer now.

"I did honey." Always sweet, always calm.

"Hmm, don't want those little fuckers getting out." He's still by me. His hand strokes my arm. No, don't stiffen. Relax.

"I hope not." Wash, wash, wash. Normal. Be normal.

He lets go and leaves, sits at the table and puts his feet up. I can hear the clumps of mud, sliding down to the table. The table I had just cleaned. I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

He heard it. He heard me. His voice is the fake. The concern is a warning. Don't mention _him_.

"Oh, I'm feeling a little tired, honey." Lie. Just lie. Serenely lie.

"From what?"

He's defensive, he's feeling it. I know it.

"Oh its nothing dear. Oh! I'm done!" I say. Distract him.

He nods and gets up. Walks over to me. Smiles so sweetly and grabs my arm.

"Let's go to bed." He says and looks me up and down.

My body screams. That face, those eyes, how handsome he is. Not as handsome as……shut up.

Don't think it.

That look, he wants it. His body is telling me he craves the sweet folds, flesh beneath his hands.

We walk to the big bedroom, decorated with false promises of a wealth we struggle to keep. His temper, makes us keep the horses instead of sell them. His hard ways, make people fear him and won't hire them.

I ease down on the bed and slowly turn to see him staring at me. Smile sweet, make him _want it_.

"Baby you look beautiful today." He says and leans for a kiss. My dress goes up and I am ready. Force myself to be ready. He will know if I am not ready for him. Think of it.

Go ahead think of it.

_The overwhelming sense of calmness_.

Golden hair, deep blue eyes. Sitting on a face chiseled for perfection. Forest green tunic, long hat. With my pride and joy…..Epona……

I am ready to be taken by this…monster.

He pokes around my clothing, leaving slobbering wet kisses on my neck and face. He kisses my belly and opens my legs. This is his favorite part. Making me want him, desire his touch. He likes to make me beg and want, holding back and giving what I fake for. I long for just peace and…..oh I want so badly.

His tongue flicks against my sex. Warm, wet, soft. Disgusting. I moan to encourage the mutilation. He licks around, sucks gently. I writhe and move under him, open my mouth and gasp for more, for mercy.

Mercy cannot be afforded. Not tonight.

Relax, I will be over soon. Just moan and pant, relax your muscles. Don't pull from his touch, do not wince.

You can do it.

I need it, I can't go tonight without it.

He buries, in a spot where I cannot deny but cry out in pleasure. I feel guilt. But it's a spot where I cannot fake it any longer. I move under him curling my feet around him. His hand dive between us and grabs my breast, suckling the nipple slightly. He is trying to be gentle, trying to win me over. He's insecure tonight. He knows tonight.

A slight twinge of fear develops.

But the pleasure ensues and continues, he's picking up the pace and I grab hold of his hair.

_Green tunic. Blonde. Blue eyes._

The flickering of his tongue is becoming to much for me to handle. I'm beginning to sweat lightly, and pant harder. He's calling my name, asking me if I like this. I do, I hate it but I do. I would love it if it was with him.

I fall back into now. The memories.

_**Soft wind blowing, laughing. Singing my songs.**_

_**"Malon"!**_

_**Turning to see him. Smile warmly. Smile true. No lies.**_

_**"I got you this necklace. Pretty, but not to make you look good. To make this look better."**_

_**Around my neck, hanging in the center of my chest.**_

_**He blushes and smiles whole.**_

_**I thank him ad hug him. He smells like memories should smell.**_

_**Sweet…..always the sweetness……**_

Link….

It's building, the pressure, the pleasure in between my legs.

It builds more and more, with each tender suckle. Times like these I can…I can love him. I can stand his sweating body on top of mine, giving me this. That I don't deserve. I can love him.

Not like Link but….I can imagine.

Oh then time we had. When he was here it was all so calm.

"**_Malon, you think I could really save Hyrule?"_**

**_"Of course Link, you are the Hero of Time."_**

**_"Still… I doubt myself sometimes."_**

**_"Link you're going to make it. You have so much strength, the Goddesses on you side. I believe in you Link."_**

**_"Thanks Malon. I wouldn't know what to do with out you."_**

And I, you.

And here I am having to do without.

I hate you for making me do without.

My legs jerk a little and know the full guilt is coming down. This understanding builds in the pit of my stomach, the licking, the flicking….It's coming so close. He moans and senses the reaction. He purrs and is silently thanking me, for not turning from him.

But I turned myself from him so many times.

**_"Malon, are you sleeping?"_**

**_"Hmm…..no not anymore."_**

**_"Oh I'm sorry, I just…I want…"_**

**_"Yes? Something wrong Link?"_**

**_"I want to kiss you Malon. I cannot rest until I can."_**

**_"Kiss me?...But why?"_**

He didn't even explain he just came to me, his body hard and naked, bare chested. He was exposing himself to me. It was when he got closer to me I realized he was wanting more that night. He was naked. He kissed me. So gentle and loving it hurt. The warmth of his body that completely took me.

My body…Is responding. It's not long now.

_Hold to this memory, girl. Hold it. Feel bliss with it._

My legs quivered as I recalled Link kissing my neck and then touching me…my wet sex. Pushing a finger in. Making me cry out. Making me want him so much more. Making me guilty.

"Oh my!"

The short live bliss washed over me in waves, crashing over and over into me. I was flushed and panting by the time it was over.

He up from between me and kissed me.

"Good baby?" He murmured into my neck and lifted my dress off of me. I nod slowly and feel hotness in the back of my eyes. I want to tear, I want to let the saltiness flow. I want my privacy, I want this beast off of me.

He takes him a minute to grunt his way inside me. It hurts a little, He's not so gentle and I'm not as excited anymore.

I just have to fake and pant my way through this.

I moan and move under him. My face staring at the ceiling.

"Oh yes baby, this is good." For him yes.

He does it harder.

_Go away Malon, just take yourself out of this._

Anytime this happens, this "love making" as he calls it, it reminds me of the greatest mistake I ever made.

I let this bastard get to me first.

Link was so willing, so kind and gentle to my first.

I rejected him, scare of my morality. Frightened the Goddesses would cast me out of Paradise for a moment of pleasure. It wasn't right. Zelda was his.

Prissy little bitch.

She was all his…

Since I wasn't willing.

He went for her instead. And here I am under a monster, having his way with me, with his child in my womb.

"Oh MY GODDESSES!"

With that final yelp, he stops his movement and lays on top of me gasping. I pant and wipe sweat off my brow and smile.

"That was good." I say into his eyes. His look changes.

"Good?"

I panic. His eyes darken.

"Yes honey, it was amazing." I reassure him.

He pushes me away. "Whores like you always fake it."

I don't say anything. He's still drunk.

The rain beats down harder. They understand what's to be come of me right in this moment.

It's almost guaranteed. My mouth is dry and I wait for it.

"I bet you didn't with you little hero, I'm sure he was more man them me huh?"

He got up from the bed and looked down at me. Grabs his clothes, and puts them on before he says anything.

"I knew, even as I was fucking you, you were imagining I wa shim. Aren't you? You're always doing that aren't you Malon?"

I do not move.

He just walks out the room. I stay in the bed not even breathing and hear him guzzle down alcohol.

"Little bitch! Always…always making me….ugh!"

He always talks to himself before…

Before.

_Before._

I get up from the bed and go to my dresser. Selecting a long sleeved dress, I wiggle it on, and slowly close the dresser. He's talking a lot, really loud. About how I'm such a whore, how my father was nothing ever good so I'm exactly that same, my goddamn singing and my fucking songs.

And that stupid little asshole Link, that still has hold of me.

He slam the table, I don't move from the door. I peek out.

**_"Malon, what's wrong?"_**

**_"Huh? Nothing Link, just tired."_**

**_"I hear you're going to be married. Is he nice?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Do you love him?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"More then me?"_**

Oh, he was so serious when he had asked that. Ever since he begged for my touch and I turned him away, he was always pleading for my affection, always smiling sadly at me. But he was content for awhile, seeing Zelda. Getting what he needed there.

"Malon get yer ass out here!"

I jump, and sweat begins to build.

_Please. I have another life to think of._

"Yes?" I say in front of him.

He looks mean. He takes a long drink from his mug, looking at me. Staring me down.

"How many damn times, do I have to tell you, chain the fucking horses up?"

I panic. I did. I always do when the rain's this bad.

"Can't you hear those stupid animals?"

I nod fast and move to the door, mumbling my apologizes.

"Fucking whore."

I blink away my clarity and rush out into the rain. It beats down fast and hard, I hear the door swinging and lapping open and close, my husband yelling after me to close it.

I yell something back and run to the stables faster. The horses are screaming for help, as the thunder cracks and sizzles around.

Reaching the door, I unlatch it and run side. The horses all whine at my sight and some leapt for joy. I smile and stat singing a calming song.

_"You in the dark  
You in the pain  
You on the run  
Living a hell  
Living your ghost  
Living your end  
Never seem to get in the place that I belong  
Don't wanna lose the time  
Lose the time to come"_

The all stop and listen to the haunting words. Link taught me this song. It's this one song that gets them all going back to normal.

_Normal._

"Malon what the fuck did I tell you!"

I turn around.

He takes a long step to me.

I don't move, I don't breathe. I wait.

He slaps me hard across the mouth.

"I said close the door, are you trying to get me sick! Are you trying to kill me this time? Huh? With you hero? That dead _Hero_? Why are you shaking? You know you deserve it you little bitch, you're a fucking whore, a cunt and useless just like your father. Thank God he's dead and left this fucking hellhole to us right Malon?"

I close my eyes as he punches my stomach and makes me double over. I cough and gag and the pain creeps up to my entire body.

He grabs my hair and screeches in my ear, shaking me hard.

"I can get rid of you! Just like I got rid of him! My only regret wasn't being able to show you with my own hands how I would tear him apart! You stupid bitch, you useless whore! You do this you do it! You make me feel like this!"

He shakes and shakes and throws me on the ground and kicks me.

"My….baby…" I say.

He stops.

"What?"

I spit up blood. "You're…killing…my baby…ours…"

"YOU LIAR!"

The kicking begins again, he's red and looking down at me as I turn to my side. I blink hard.

_Green tunic. Blonde. Blue eyes._

Link.

_Link._

"**_Link, I have to speak to you."_**

**_"Ye s Malon?"_**

**_"Link, why don't you go out?"_**

**_"Out? What for? I can't go anywhere."_**

**_"Well, go see someone for a few days."_**

**_"See who? Queen Bitch? My fellow Hylians? Kokiri? Even that Zora's turn their scaly hides from me."_**

**_"Link, there's something I have to tell you."_**

**_"No. I won't go. Not because of him. You tell me yourself you want me gone."_**

**_"Link, It's…Link please."_**

**_"Tell me now Malon, that you want me to go, that I am a burden. That I am nothing to you, and a burden in your eyes. Tell me for my sake, and yours that my presence here…is a burden."_**

Never a burden. Never nothing to me. Never less.

A final kick to my stomach. This is the worst of it. He knows, he cries harder the usual after he's done. He sinks to the floor beside me and props me up. Blood oozes from my face and hair, my eye is raw, and I can barely see out of my right one. Oh this. The explanation. My father… He mentioned my father. How I miss him, finding him floating in the river was numbing. Link was there to comfort me. My head is throbbing, I notice a wet spot on my crouch.

I already know I lost my little innocent, my pride. My unborn child, I know this. I am aware this beating will kill me. But.

I deserve it.

He's crying, hard. I reach for him and he comes to me, begging for forgiveness, blaming me. He's shouting out his insecurities to me. He says he'll be a better man, that it's his mother's fault that rotten bitch for doing this to him. He says all these things and I hear only nothing. I pat him over the head and rub and mumble calm and soothing words.

He's wiping the blood falling from me onto him and he talks in chopped up sentences. I don't listen I only catch the familiars.

"Forgive me. I love you Malon." He says with ease and closes his eyes. He sleeps atop my belly. Atop my dead child.

I stare ahead of me into nothingness.

"I despise you, Saul."

**_No Saul Is just a name I gave him. On to the FIC!_**

_"Link, forgive me. But you know…"_

_"I'll be gone in the morning. I'll leave you here with your husband."_

_"Saul,…just wants us to b alone for some time, we're going to be wed."_

_"I do not require a explanation. I wil leave in the morning."_

_"Link…please. I-"_

_"Malon, look into my eyes. I am a broken man. I crave for insatiable desires that will never be mine. . I am but a humbled Hylian who has been cast out of everywhere he decides to rest his head. I will be fine. I will be alright. I am but a Hero, whose people have forgotten him. As have you, Malon. As have the Goddesses. My blood stained hands cannot bear the weight of the world no longer. All I ask for now, is a simple embrace, and privacy. It will destroy me…if I have to say goodbye once more. So Malon, live your life whole and live it for the better. I love you. Take as friendship, take it as a lover. I would sooner take you here and now if u had asked it of me. Instead I will leave. But know this. I will go a happy man, for I have loved and lost. But nonetheless a broken one. Who has lost more then one could fathom. Now woman, hug me. This will be the last, sweet girl."_

**_I don't care if that was too long! I wanted it there! I wont bother u anymore_**

He spoke to me with such wisdom. He looked at me with such kind eyes that understood everything I was in for. He _understood_. He looked at me like he really loved me. Link was so…good to me…and I gave him up for him. For Saul. For this murderer on my lap.

He didn't wait for the night to end to leave. I waited outside his door, just so I could hold onto him once more. That hug…no that embrace. It made em quiver with fear and excitement. He hugged me like a father embraced his daughter, a brother his sister, a long lost friend.

_A man embracing carnal desire, his craving_.

Link, my fairy boy, my best friend.

You left me, You crept out like a thief in the dark velvet sky, saw me asleep waiting and put me in your bed. You left me.

You left me with him.

Then you died. All on your own accord.

You are truly gone, and I regret that day telling you to stay to show me real love. To help me get him out my home. I would have stayed forever to wait for you. I want you to come to me to talk to as I had you. I want you to come here and bear your soul and be naked in front of me.

But I knew Link, how you were.

_You were so sad Link._

I would hear have nightmares, talking in your sleep.

You always fought your demons alone haven't you?

I am no better, I cast you out. I said I didn't want you. I chose him rather then you. I am to blame.

_I deserve this life._

This is my _sin_.

This is what I pay for it everyday. I relive the memories in my head.

But, I am still the same.

I am still singing those songs, I am still waiting for you at the castle, am still delivering milk, and most of all.

I am still one of the many who forgot my Hero, but held him in my heart.

So here I will be.

With Saul, remembering you always. Always in regret. Always in sin. Living this way.

_**"Malon, we'll be friends forever right?"**_

_**"Of course, c'mon time for milk delivery!"**_

You kept your end of the bargain.

I'll keep mine, promise.

The sun is coming up now.

I push the drunken slop off of me and make my way to the door, Pushed it open and headed back to my house. I need…I have to get up to the roof. Link and I used to talk up there.

I struggle and feel like I'm going to just fall over but that's fine, I wont need much to get there.

After all, I won't be coming back down.

Oh it's so beautiful. Gold and orange, the red falling in. The moon falls back into its place high above this land and the sun. The bright beautiful sun splays rays all over me, washing it's warmth all over.

**_"Whoa, this is beautiful. Thanks for letting me see Link."_**

**_"Your welcome Malon."_**

Yes Link, thank you for letting me see this.

I'll keep my end of the bargain

I stand and turn around. The land look so fresh and green. I want to let it all go and be free. Just like Him.

Just like you, Link.

"Be free."

The words roll so kindly off my tongue.

The wind passes through and I let it all go.

My heels give way and I fall back.

On my way down, I feel it.

The intensity of letting go.

Oh, why hadn't I doe it so much sooner, why had I waited?

Why had I not trust in his wisdom. We all should have done it.

I'm going home.

To him.

I hope he's there, with a embrace_.

* * *

_

_**OMG!**_

_**MALON JUMPED OFF HER ROOF!**_

_**Ha, she shoulda killed her husband.points to self I am the author my bad lol.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**Love it hate it.**_

_**I was just tryna get something out.**_

_**I hate this so tell me you hate it to okay?**_

_**Oh yeh, I have been emailing u guys but NO ONE RESPONDS TO ME**_

_**All im saying is thank you!**_

_**Meanies!**_

_**Four chaps left guys!**_

**_o0o0o0o0o0oo FOUR CHAPS!_**

**_FLAME ME!_**

**_PURPLELIZARD_**


	10. A Sage's Dream

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Legend of Zelda. Just me and Link, my fantasy, naked with…to the fic…sorry guys**

**_Y0O0O0O0O0O0 what's up people!_**

**_How you like my little chap with Malon and her psycho abusive husband?_**

**_Good beans eh?_**

**_This one is based on Rauru. I have a new fic I'm working on, which is called "A Patch Of Green" Which is a Wolf's Rain ficcy…. SO LETS READ ON YA? _**

**_ENJOY!_**

_

* * *

_

He is dead, and I need another.

Another hero, another vessel, another useless pound of flesh to be carried out by the will of the Goddesses.

It is time for another.

To take _his_ place.

Link, The Fallen Hero of Time.

He sleeps now, beyond this realm, beyond my reach.

Beyond the safety of Hyrule.

This realm hold's all of us now. All of the sages, we all live here now, sealed from the world. Only Saria and Darunia wander through worlds. Ruto, her grief left her mindless and she wanders through kingdoms. I see her briefly while I rest. She calls for a love that never returns, screeching at the moon, clawing at her heart. She bleeds almost every night now.

I am so weary of this displeasure of calling youth to serve. They are around round of misfortune, nothing but tools in acting out a will that really has no way. I am saddened by such a world. The way things are. I almost feel mortal feelings toward all this situation. More then my usual apathy.

He showed so much promise. He was such a tender boy resting for seven years, growing. Becoming ripe for will that has no way.

I sigh. This old body, this old spirit. I envy him. He was laid to rest. While I am here. This place…which has no music to fill me anymore.

I do nothing. I desire Music. I do nothing. But wait.

Waiting for the newest blood to spill.

The guide he had, sealed her fate when she chose her, and gave her the legends and heroic deeds to replace Link. She, Navi, has brought another for me to use. For the Goddesses to use in Hyrule. They create and leave. They leave it up to mortals and those who have transcended mortality like myself to carry out what they want. The will that has no way.

Just like Gods…

Zelda too wanted to be a Goddesses… and it was her greed that killed her. That kind Sheikah had all been for the plan.

The Hero was to save the kingdom, and those who helped along the way were to tear it asunder. While I watch and wait from this realm, this place. My chamber.

I sigh.

I sit on my throne and contemplate the newest of events. Link's shadow, commands the army in Siri. He leads those brave soldiers into victory before the peace was imposed by Impa's command. Impa…a fine queen she has become. Her people can even be seen now, The Sacred Hidden are a most wise and kind clan. Those crimson eyes a give away. Zanzar is holding his place as King of Zora's nicely. A bridge and waterway are building to increase trade between the sections in Hyrule.

More greed, more ambition.

Do these Hylians not learn? Can not the Zora's understand? Where are the Sheikah in their infinite wisdom?

It's dreary. The way everything repeats. It never changes. I was once too a lad, with ambition and greed. And by punishment I am to be enslaved forever to the Goddesses, for endangering the kingdom. But Ganondorf has the luxury to be sealed away forever. Link still, has the better of choices. I would too, like to sleep beyond time in the base of stars.

Oh…It comes…my new embodiment.

The chamber lights up, glows luminously, and emits a voice.

"You have led us to a dead end."

A young woman of fifteen summers.

Her long blonde hair flows around her. She's draped in a black tunic with gray leggings and armor. A black ribbon weaves through her hair and she has silver gauntlets. Her eyes sparkle. A flame hides in them. I clear my throat. At her side is a fine crafted blade, it shows power and has a airy beautiful calligraphy. Fairy magic. Forbidden in the hands of mortals. Her guide, has destroyed herself as a fairy.

"Rauru, what have you summoned us for?"

Her blue light surrounds her. Always so lovely. Always so forward, blunt. I hope her attachment to this one isn't as strong as Link.

"Navi… it has been such a long while." I begin.

"I am not known by that name. Refer to me as my kind." She speaks with anger and sorrow.

"Fairy then?" She nods. Accepts. "I respect you are well?"

"Rauru… I do not care for this talk." She radiates.

The woman does not act or move. Her face is that of cold steel, but her eyes betray her. The little flames dancing with life. She cannot. My fate for her would be too much.

She is the Phoenix that will die to be reborn. From ashes and ruin she will rise and summon all her courage to truly save Hyrule. The seal on Ganon is coming undone.

This truly is a great sin. Containing innocence. Sealing a fire meant to burn.

"Come now, old man you heard the fairy." She spoke. Her voice like honey bells dipped in acid. She eyes me boldly.

_**"Rauru, what will become of me?"**_

I close my eyes. My mind wanders always, always in the past.

**_"I will die won't I?"_**

"I summoned you to ask for a favor."

She flutters around, that fairy, and looks at me. Her eyes hold fear.

"No. Not her."

"You know then. Of what I ask?" I step forward. I didn't even notice myself standing.

"She has done no wrong."

The woman's eyes travel from her guide to me. "What favor?"

I dance around the subject. I battle how to tell her. Being too bold and brash would make me uneasy. But asking with conviction my think I am using her. Her eyes tell me so much yet not enough. I cannot read this young child.

A child.

As was he.

I sigh.

Bold and brash it is then. She cannot fight this.

I walk forward to her and grasp her hands. "Will you save the world my dear?" I ask gently and polite.

Her cold gaze.

Nothing like her name, Summer. She should be called Winter or furthermore Steel.

Summer looks at her fairy. "Like Link eh Navi?"

Navi's eyes light up in a sorrow I have never seen on a fairy. Her mortal feelings? She truly is the Cursed One among her kind. Little silver tears drop unto the floor.

I go on.

"I ask that you remain here, asleep for five summers, winters, and springs. On your fifth fall you will awaken to your true potential. Ganon is gaining leverage in his prison." I sighed. "You are the only one left of that ancient bloodline."

Her eyes widened. "So Link was a relative of mine?"

I smile at her. "He was a cousin of yours."

She takes this into thought. Navi flutters around her head yelling.

"Don't! Don't let them use you!" She yelps and bats her wings hard. "Remember Link! Remember wanting to be free! Remember never being a caged bird! _They will cage you, they will take your flight!_ They will seal your soul, you will never fly skies ever again!You will wallow! Think! Do not _damn_ yourself child!"

Damn fairy.

I sigh.

"She has no choice." I sigh again. "It is fate."

_It is the will. It is the way._

"She has a choice old fool! She has an entire life of beginnings! All you wish for is her end! Let the dead sleep! Let Link's legacy die with him!" Navi flies around, and goes to rest on Summer's shoulder.

"This has nothing to do with Link, Navi. Let him go. It is you who are trying to resurrect the dead through her." I say slowly.

Summer carefully observes the both of us bickering. She studies, those careful cool eyes looking at the both of us. She makes me nervous, even in my power and state of mind. Her gaze breaks me. She looks at me as if she knows everything. She looks at me like he had done.

_**"Link, you will leave behind the greatest tale to tell."**_

_**"Believe me when I say this old sage. This tale of whom you speak of, with all heroic deeds and destroying evil, that has me as the main sap, will fall and crumble with me. When I leave this chamber, I will take the Master Sword and finish the last task at hand. A Hero of Time… you are mistaken."**_

The last day I saw him. The last day he lived his long waited tale. The last day I had a way. A will. _A heart._

"Sage," I look to see Summer approaching me. "I will finish what he could not do?"

I nod.

"And for that, what will my reward be? Will I suffer and wallow as he did? Will I be used and abused like the Goddesses had him? Will my soul be delivered? You have many plans and fates to twist into long legends Old Sage Rauru, but tell me, where will my inner peace be? In death? If so, then I gladly accept. I've lived a short life, but I have seen and done and lived through things you cannot imagine. I know I will die early. This is my fate. But I want an inner peace that Link could never achieve."

She walks away from me and looks up at the tops of the chamber. The glyphs on top are protective symbols to sustain this unearthly realm. I pause and wait for her. She closes her eyes. They float and glow with ancient powers, she stares and emits a soft energy. It was light and airy and was getting stronger. I blinked and waited for what she was about to do.

"Navi, I call you that, because I will not betray you. Understand. Just this. Your mortality should help you understand what I am about to do."

Summer brings her arms up and chants aloud. Her eyes blaze and she glows an energy that I cannot contain. The spell she casting… I've heard it once before. I've heard the cries and pain it causes. I know this forbidden dark, soft spell. She casts with such a soft voice. She lets it go with gentle and soothing words, flowing so smoothly.

It's…

_No…_

How could she know?

This spell, died with the Old Ones so long ago, how…?

"SUMMER DON'T!"

She levitates and the chambers shakes uncontrollably, her chanting continues and her voice flows. The ancient language she speaks makes my blood freeze and all I can do is be still and listen to the cries of Navi. This dead language is pain to my ears.

Dear child, I hope she understand this spell.

I hope Summer knows what she is doing.

She cannot get back her soul, which she is releasing from her body. She knows.

She knows, she will only end up like Link. So we may use her body, but she sets her soul free to the heaven above.

The chamber stops shaking and bright white light fills my eyes. I cannot hear anything but my own mind, slowly slipping away. I feel as if I am falling.

Cushioned on air, melting into a memory. To be set back on steady and easy ground is not permissible.

Link… Dear boy…

**_"I miss my life, Wise Sage. I miss being able to breathe."_**

**_"Link do not fret. This is only a bad patch."_**

**_"Must you be so stupid old fool? This is more then that. You and your Gods have made me older then I already am. I am older then you, the land and this entire world. I despise you for it."_**

Link.

It was for the good of the people. It had to be you.

"It had to be done…" I sigh and close my eyes. "You were the only one. You were chosen."

How I know what that it's like to be chosen. To be given the life you never wanted.

"NO SUMMER!"

Open eyes.

Sitting on my throne.

Blink.

Her body, floats down. It comes down so slow, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her. She unfolds. And falls without a single noise. My chamber is in perfect condition despite all that commotion.

Navi, sobs. Her native tongue is displayed and she clicks her tongue in absolute sorrow, she speaks so fast I cannot get a word.

She is caressing Summer's soft and peaceful face.

The soulless body.

The child gave herself up. Just for this task.

I rise and walk slowly, my robes dragging on the floor. Navi takes no notice as she cries more.

"Why…you fool!... We could have gone…Run away from all this… I loved you… I wanted to serve you…Stupid girl!... Your just as dumb as him!"

My soul pulls to her wretched sobs.

Her baby tears fall on Summer's soft cheek.

**_"Old Wise Sage…I have a question for you."_**

**_"Yes my son?"_**

**_"How is fate decided?"_**

**_"Fate? By the Goddesses no doubt."_**

**_"So you mean to tell me, that our creators, map out each life a path to follow?"_**

**_"Yes and we cannot stray from it."_**

**_"Even if it made us unhappy."_**

**_"The will of the Goddesses always has a way to make one happy. You should know that."_**

**_"I don't. I wouldn't…Perhaps… Sage Rauru, I think my path is blocked by large heavy stones. I only need to knock them down. The only thing that keeps me from doing just that is the fact, I have no arms."_**

Standing here. Looking on this sight. Hearing this madness. Makes me realize the wisdom he was speaking to me.

"She was just a child." Navi has stopped crying. "She had so much."

I sigh.

"This is-"

"Fate? Is his fate everyone else's? Is everyone supposed to suffer for the good of these Hylians? You made her give up. _You_."

I am stunned.

Navi's wings flutter and she beckons to me. She looks at me with cold hard eyes. She speaks, laced with fire and brimstone.

"Do what you will with the body, you cannot destroy her inside out any longer. I know what you will do. You will place a soul in her. She knew this. All you need is her blood. Grow. Harvest her for the time being."

She turns to leave.

"And where will you go Navi?"

He back is to me.

"Beyond."

The answer is so chilling.

She flies away.

Leaving Summer's lifeless body. I lose my eyes and chat. Her body disappears into the ground. I cannot deal with this now.

I am old. My soul is old. And the old carry on with the old ways and old lives. Passing them onto the young and making them as old as you have become.

I see now, sitting on this throne. I understand Link more now. I feel Navi's mind beating in my heart. I know Summers dead eye affected me more then anything after that death dealing spell. I know this and yet.

I have no arms.

Link had them, I just tied them behind his back. He merely wiggled out of the bind and found himself on the other side of that wall. On that path. His walking now I know, smiling and running to the impending happiness.

While I am here.

The will that puts the way into a world where there is no way because the will is tainted.

I am tainted and I am nothing more then a puppet being strung along by my creators. I am nothing more then a tool in making this world right for them. This place, this silent place has no music.

Saria plays no more.

I do not hear the songs of a lonely ranch girl.

No Kokiri to dance about and laugh the giggles of a child.

My music is gone.

Dead with him. The music doesn't play any longer. How I crave the sweet whisper of a heavenly tune, filled with sweet verse and captivating score, notes dancing on the wind carrying to my solitude.

I sigh.

The music is gone and my path isn't just large stones.

It's not simple as that.

My path is blocked by a wall I had built myself. I am cannot pass. I can only stand and wait. I can only return day after day to stare at a carefully chiseled wall. Beautiful to the eyes and magnificent to the touch. This wall has so much in it. This wall is me.

And in a simple script a word is formed.

_Dream._

I am forbidden for the life I had been chosen for.

How we all become a fool for destiny.

How I will spend the rest of my days dreaming.

Hearing, begging for the music. A delicate sound to hold me there for a moment. I just want one moment. Clarity.

Music.

How the music used to play here.

Oh Link, if you could only hear it.

That gorgeous song, that played nightfall and sinful desire.

To be mortal again.

Have music.

Dreams.

I cannot pass. I sit on my beautiful throne in my exquisite chamber and I cannot pass to hear the succulent sound of music.

Doomed to dream.

I sigh.

The will that has no way. More centuries of it. More solitude.

More of myself dreaming of a path I could never walk, a road not traveled and not an option.

Dream on Old Sage.

_Dream._

For him.

* * *

**_Wow. Guys,_**

**_I'm sad to say that this fic is almost done. But do not fret! I will write more for Zelda, next is a Link and Malon pairing! Angst of course….it was requested and I like requests from a fan/reader…..I'd like to think ur all fans._**

**_Oh well, and then! I'm almost done with my Wolf's Rain fic! Well he first chap so all u WR fans it will be up!_**

**_Mnay thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!_**

**_I love you guys….lol im not this effening gushy in person but…..thanks anyway._**

**_Lol._**

**_Flames are welcomed and pleas eemail me for any questions._**

**_BYE!_**

**_DARUNIA IS NEXT YALLLLLLLLL_**

**_Purplelizard._**


	11. A King's Sunshine

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda._**

**_Yoo0oo0o! Sup peoples! Here's my latest installment of Ugly!_**

**_I took some time and wrote another one, Moonlight in His Hair, but guess what?_**

**_NO REVIEWS._**

**_I SUCK!_**

**_Still Ima see where it going and just keep going. Whatever, I hope everything's cool wit everyone and the summers been cool and whatnot. I just wanna also say, thanks for everyone sticking with this fic and reading when I update. I wuv you guys!_**

_

* * *

_

It was when I was sitting on my throne, I heard the news. Months since that day, I still can feel my blood stop it's flow.

_**"Majesty!"**_

_**"Yes what is it?"**_

_**"He's dead!"**_

_**"Whom?"**_

_**"The Hero, Link!"**_

_**"WHAT? HOW?"**_

_**"By his…"**_

He didn't even have to finish that sentence before I turned my head in rage and disgust. I had it clear my hall and sit and think awhile. Sit and clear my head.

We Gorons are not one for thinking, not that we are in any way lacking intelligence, it was my people who learnt the ways of this mountain and volcano and saved a few of those soft fleshy creatures from complete annihilation. We can plan strategic war patterns as good as any Zora, and even better then the Sheikahs. But to actually sit and think about the events at hand, to sit and contemplate for sometime on end like any other creature.

It's uncommon and practically unnecessary.

Even when a fellow Goron passes we don't hold a funeral, we bury our own and move on. No sense in stopping life for the ending of another. We Gorons, strong and practical. Not emotional and wish washy like those damn Hylians. The most we come to affection is family and fellow name. Brothers.

But yet there I was, thinking about the loss of my dearest Brother.

My son, was named after him after all. My wife thought we owed it to him, and when Link came round to save us once again and to awaken me as a Sage, The bond deepened. When he had time we would meet with other Gorons and dance to the first rain. We rock creatures love water,

despite the confusion. I swear we should have been Zoras if we didn't feast on rocks. A Goron tradition was to bathe in the hot waters of the springs on top the mountains. Any other man would have cooked and seen his skin peel. But Link, that was a true Brother! He would ease in and have a content smile and laugh and be jolly, never breaking sweat.

It was then I realized he had a patch of his Goron tunic tucked away.

I had smiled in spite of the moment.

His death, disgusting.

For a man to take his own blade, Master Sword nonetheless, to his own skin makes it certain that he is no longer affiliated with me.

My people were banned from attending the burial. I refuse it and said any Goron caught going will be boiled in the hottest fire until he is like molten lava.

And the only one who went was Link, my only son.

I couldn't find him that day and like an parent, I was curious as to where he went. Though my son is old enough to marry, I worried about him. Guards had brought him back, saying they found him kneeling, praying on that man's grave.

My son, praying for the soul of a damned man.

My son kneeling before my enemy.

I sigh.

And today would have been his birthday. Today would have been him becoming a king. He would have accepted his responsibilities as a Goron of the royal line, of his people, of himself. My son was to take lineage and carry it and then later, pass it to his son. My son was going to pass me as a ruler and a Goron.

But my son.

Is gone.

And with him all then dances in the world. I'll never have another joyous moment, when my son would barge into my meetings and jump on my lap. Just to tell his own father he loved him. And just for his father to push him off and mumble about acting like a proud Goron. But he would smile anyway.

On this throne, where I sit now, I have nothing to pass on. I'll have to produce another son or…pass it to someone I think best.

My son left on the rainiest day in history. We Gorons stayed in. Everyone was warm in front of a fire and I was resting in my chambers, when my guard informed me that my son wished to see me.

**_"Father. I wish to speak to you about something."_**

**_"What is it? Be brief, I am busy."_**

**_He was quiet then. I spoke briskly, as always but today he was strange._**

**_"Father, I do not…want the throne."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I do not desire to rule this mountain."_**

**_"Are you insane? Why the hell not?"_**

**_"Father, it will not…make me happy."_**

**_Happy? What a concept to me? Happiness._**

**_"Happy? Have you gone soft boy?"_**

**_"I am not soft."_**

**_"Yes you are. I should have never let that woman have her way with you! You lacking in what is crucial in your heritage!"_**

**_"Do not speak about Mama like that!"_**

**_"Mama? Come now boy, aren't you old enough? She's "Mother"! And you will call her just that!"_**

**_"I REFUSE!"_**

My own son, shouted. At me. My own son had shouted, sounding just like me. I was impressed at that time. I was proud of him at the wrong time.

**_"Yes you will! In my court, in my hall you will obey my command!"_**

**_"You killed her."_**

**_Ice. Malice ran in the blood._**

**_"You did it! You drove all the beauty and happiness from her! You condemned her!"_**

I lost my patience and struck him. Hard. The hardest I have ever hit someone in my entire life.

He stumbled and gained his composure, never crying out in pain. But I heard it. The rock crumbling to the floor. Link, was standing there. His face had a small dent.

**_"GET OUT!"_**

**_"I refuse you Father. I came to tell you, I am leaving and I denounce all titles to the throne. Pass your legacy onto some other bastard."_**

He walked slowly to the door.

**_"I will never forgive you."_**

And with that he vanished.

Into thin air, he left and I haven't heard from him since.

I swear, the royalties in this land. Our children are all fucked in one or another. Ruto, with her wandering. Zelda and her death. None of our children are still around. Just old men fussing about matters above them.

And who is to blame?

Him.

That bastard, who I gave his name to my son. That bastard that caused all of this. He was weak, and disgusting. Lying with men, taking innocence. He was a menace and I wanted to be the one to end him. I would have been so glad to strip him of his Brotherly duties and ties to my kingdom and destroy him. I would have. I should have.

And little Saria.

Her face fell when I had to deliver the news.

She wept for days on end. She cried and cried. I have witnessed such grief. She doesn't play for me anymore. Anytime I ask for a song she leaves me alone. The Ocarina at her side chills me. It doesn't create music. It's just a constant reminder of how unhappy she is. She floats in and out of the Realm, back to her world and this like I do, but her eyes are more dull each time. She looks forward to her death I assume. I am angered by this.

Saria should get over this already. Everyone should. Old Rauru fakes on. He doesn't even try any longer. He's always speaking about the oddest of things. About walls and dreams and music. The man is losing his wit.

All for this bastard, this is not right.

I sigh out loud in my silent hall.

"Damn this to hell." I say in a booming voice. It echoes.

My servants rush in to see what is wrong. I tell them I will head to the hot springs. I need a good bath.

The hot water sloshed as I stepped in. I eased myself down and let a comforting hiss out. The hotness was perfect for me. And alone.

I want to be alone for a long time.

I close my eyes and relax in the water. Steam rises off my body, twists and evaporates. When I open my eyes, I'm staring at the stars above.

It was my son, Link, that loved star gazing. He would be lying here in the hot springs for hours until a servant fetched him, or rather myself.

**_"You damn child, get out of there! You could-"_**

**_"Turn into molten lava, I know Papa."_**

**_"What did I tell you about calling me Papa, your old enough to respect me."_**

**_"Father sounds so unloving."_**

**_"Nonsense, what you should feel for me is pride and a small affection that I am the one who took part in your creation."_**

**_"I love you Papa."_**

Damn child. So soft. He wouldn't have been so soft if I had been with him. But no, he always clinged to his mother's legs as a child. But ran to me when he felt I didn't love him, or just to inform me, he loved me most.

Stupid kid.

**_"I will never forgive you."_**

Bastard child, just like that. How dare he turn his back to his responsibilities. Turn his back on what I worked so hard for. He had it so simple. All he had to do was follow lead. Damn brat. His mother would be turning in her grave.

And forgive me for what?

I had done nothing to be forgiven for. Is trying to raise your son to be strong incorrect? Is it bad parenting to make him walk with pride? My son lacked in everything I tried to teach him. Better for him to walk out then for me to throw him out.

The hot water is soothing in some way. It's heat vibrates my body and sets me in a relaxed state. My father, always used to come here, rest in these clam waters, and decide his action for a pressing matter easily.

The matter is that I have no one to take my place. My son is gone and forgotten, I have no other offspring. I could simply take a Royal Mate, and have her bear me another son. But that would take years. I cannot have so much time to waste.

But time was never on my side. Here I am, a great Sage, a old Goron with much life left in him, and even more. And even ready to call it quits and give his entire kingdom to an heir. But time supplies no heir. Time is against me. Like my father who passed way before his time. Time made a Goron like me, marry young and settle scores, which the old man had left. Made this people rise above and create a proud nation. I grew up quickly so that I could, prevail and past all my father had achieved. I gave it all up, being crowned at seven, to lead on.

Time must oblige me. Time should abide to my will.

Lying here in this steaming water, doesn't calm me any more. I don't think it ever did. But Now, I am deep in though, like a soft fleshed Hylian, and I am thinking very hard. Time owes me. I gave it all I had. And it give me nothing but trouble.

What not? What will I do? I put time and effort into making that boy into what he should have been.

The water's practically cold now and I tire of thinking these unlikely thoughts.

Getting, I shake the water off, and step out the spring.

There's nothing more to my life, in being a ruler, a father and a Goron. I think all I have left is being a Sage, and even that is losing ground. My entire life was based on time. And what I knew. What I knew was to keep track of time, I knew to exercise and to make the best decisions with the time given.

I sigh.

These deep thoughts are making me think even more. This contemplation is never ending it seems, with all of my kingdom asleep and all of my servants in their own quarters. It's at my command to have whatever I want, even if it means waking my composer and having him organizing a symphony for me this time at night. I could, I can.

But that comfort isn't helping.

"Darunia."

I turn to see a familiar face. I smile at her in kindness and nod. "Saria, late for a visit, but always a pleasure."

She nods slowly and eyes me up and down. "Springs?"

I chuckle. "Yes, of course!"

"Shall we talk?"

"Yes, let's discuss your matters in my chamber."

Saria was quiet the entire walk. She's like this now. So calm and collected. Her smiles are wary and her responses are always very flat and indifferent. She's been like this since he died. Bastard.

"Darunia. I have come to speak to you about your son."

I sat on a decorated chair and scoffed. "I have no kin."

She looked at me strangely. "He is dead."

I blink.

"He was dead to me when he walked out."

Saria remained quiet.

"What more have you to tell me? Be brief. I would like some sleep tonight." I cracked my knuckles.

Her silence was eerie. She looked down at her lap, with her hands folded. Her short green robe was loosely tied. Sloppy. It must have been tonight she heard the news.

"No please, take your time child." I said impatiently. I have a bed to rest in.

She lifted her head then. A dissatisfied look in her eyes.

"He killed himself Darunia. The vision came to me."

Time stops. The clock doesn't tick.

I grumble. "Like his predecessor."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like you need a explanation girl."

It was the first time I had seen anger flash in her eyes in a long time. "Do you not care at all for this?"

"I told you once before, weak boys grow into weak men. If my wife were alive, I'd ask her if he was really my son." Her jaw tightened. "Or if she had a certain Hero save her also."

"He was just confused…it wasn't like you were a real father."

This make my blood jump. Rage floods my eyes.

"Real father? I was every bit kin to that damn brat! I didn't coddle and spoil him! I raised him to over take you Kokiri, soft fleshed trash! He was a fine Goron influenced by a sniveling stupid boy! He is not my son!" I yelled.

"Link was good to him! Link taught him more then you would ever know! You should know enough to know you don't have anything!"

"Go Saria, you try my mercy."

"I refuse to leave. You should know the truth. Your son, left you searching for something that cannot be looked for. You robbed him of his life just to satisfy your ego."

"Ego?"

"Yes your ego!"

"What would you know, with no real family. Come now, your only parent was a tree nonetheless." I was feeling cruel. "What love have you known?"

Saria was quiet then. She tucked her green hair behind her ears and swallowed. She stared down at her hands and licked her little lips. She looked so much like a child, but her eyes burned wit that of a wise old woman. She was robbed of the life she wanted because of the life she was born into. My son is like her in that way, but Saria hasn't taken her life. Why would my son be so weak. Hadn't he known…

"I heard him…in my dreams…cry for deliverance…" Saria's face was contorted in sorrow. "Link…drags everyone in his death…Malon, was found yesterday…She jumped off her roof and broke her neck. She was with child. But the severe beating had killed the child. Her husband." Saria sighed heavy.

I knew that man was awful. The wedding was long winded.

The night is beginning to stretch beyond time and I cannot break into this emotion any longer. Saria's presence is mind numbing, when ever her little mouth moves it is to go deeper into the tragedies.

"Navi, she's gone now. Summer gave herself to Rauru. The Old Sage speaks of more things now…" Saria trials off. "Dreams and fate. His life is in shambles like yours."

My mind clouds with tiredness and anger. This little child is bothering the hell out of me with her sad news and off sentences. Her small frame holds a dying flame. Her dead eyes bear no emotion for anything. He took us all in his death.

Thief.

"Saria. What more is there? Go to your bed." I say and turn from her.

I don't hear her move. All I hear is her little sigh and small lifeless breathing.

"You'll never understand. You are stone inside and out."

"Your anger is directed at the wrong being." I say. "It's the Goddesses you have a gripe with."

Saria sneers, but doesn't say anything.

She slowly gets up and walks towards me. She chants, slowly and lets a tiny glow surround her. She's transporting. Saria nods my way and open hers mouth.

"A pity, that it was you that lives and those die. We are bound for a empty demise."

I hold my ground and pretend like her words don't effect me. Saria chants loud and disappears, leaving only the faint scent of woods.

I let a big sigh out.

The sting of her words are still humming in this room, it's eerie how she left with something like that. Nothing like what she used to be. So full of delicate music and beauty. Always giggling. I haven't heard her laugh since that bastard had his final act.

_**A pity…**_

I, the great Darunia, a pity? That girl has lost her mind. She pines like the rest of these weak fools for a man who turned his back on the world. What does she expect me to do? What does she want me to say?

I need a bed to lay my head and calm myself in.

Still the ringing of her words.

_**Lives on…those die…**_

The quiet way she said, the dying heart inside her being released. She effects me.

She does. I toss in this bed and know that she does get to me. My empty demise?

What king as an empty demise, all the riches and his kingdom weeping for him. Begging the Goddesses above for him to stay, a miracle even.

But.

Would they even miss me? Would I be mourned?

I frown. Of course. I am their king. I gave them everything. It was I who saved them. Not him. He wasn't here for building my kingdom up after.

**_Papa…_**

I sit up straight in panic.

That soft whisper of my son's voice. I heard it.

I look around the room frantically. A lamp burns slowly in my corner. The breeze flows in, billowing the curtains. The room is silent and I am the only one in it. My lavish bed is centered and the only person nearest to me is my night guard.

My son's voice.

He called me Papa.

A distinct memory floods my mind.

**_"Papa?"_**

**_"Yes son?"_**

**_"Do you love me?"_**

I hadn't answered that day or any day of his life for that matter. I never told my son I loved him. I never held him close to my body and rocked him to sleep. I never cooed him with soothing words when he cried. I never praised him for anything he had done. Instead, I was gruff and demanding. It was never good enough. He was too soft. Affection is for the weak. My son shouldn't be weak.

_Your son is dead._

The slow realization comes to me. I get out of bed and walk to the window and push the curtains past. The sky is lit up like a festival with glittering lights and brilliant constellations.

I look at a shooting star flying past the sky.

"My son is dead." I say to the sky.

He wanted deliverance.

My son wanted to be delivered into the arms of a feeling loving person. His own dead mother. Link didn't take him from me.

I gave my son up.

I have no heir to the throne. I have but myself now. No one will pull on my robes and ask for piggyback rides. My cold stone body will be buried by trusty guards. No kin of my own will mourn for me. They shouldn't I don't have that right.

_My demise will be empty._

It's a shame I don't even know how to cry. To release. I don't know how to do anything but be cold and hard and mean. Link…

My son…

My beautiful wife. Forgive me. For I knew not of what I did.

But I will spend the rest of my days reflecting and knowing. And suffering.

I clear my throat and give myself a final goodbye to my son. The proper way.

"Guard." I call.

He enters my room and bows. "Your Majesty."

"Find my son's body and bring him back to this mountain for a proper burial."

He nods, his eyes sad and teary.

If only I could tell him. If only he could know and all of my people, that my death will be as empty as space.

I turn back to my window.

"My son. Forgive this old fool for rejecting all you were.

My son, I love you. Run with the stars and rejoice, that you are truly where you should be. Love your mother like I could not, and please know, when you left…you took all my sunshine away."

A single tears escapes me and I gasp.

This has never happened before.

This calls for a dance.

And I do.

I dance and dance and dance.

I cry while I dance and I feel and its so good and my heart…

My heart.

Is so full. I wish I could see my son and let him know. Let him know all the wonders that my heart feels. Tell him how his father is rusty on words but true in this feeling.

He was my sunshine.

And Link, thank you.

_Brother rest in peace._

* * *

**_Omg!_**

**_Mad long ince I updated._**

**_I can tell you._**

**_This isnt my best, but I did like how I switched him up at the end. This was pretty sad and kinda hard to do._**

**_Please read and review and two more chaps, just Saria and Nabborru Left!_**

**_Purplelizard_**


	12. A Lover's Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

**Hello My darlings.**

**It's been over two years since my last update. I've dealt with aging, loss, death and grieving. My lap tops changing, my writing evolving and of course, my share of a breakup or two.**

**Thank you for those who love my work and still send me heartfelt emails, loving what I wrote. I never, ever take them for granted.**

**For some updates, I'm planning the Three Day Updates. In the three days after this update, I will update Frailty, then three days and Upgrade.**

**This chapter will be the thoughts of Nabooru, I hope you will enjoy.**

**Please review and email me any questions. In other news, My blog will up and running, I will post a link with my next update of this story.**

**Thank you all.**

**Purplelizard  
**

_

* * *

_

It's cold. Much colder in the desert then it should be.

I sit upright in bed, watching my breath appear and reappear. This would cause my people to panic. And due to the silence, I'm only assuming they are sleeping soundly. The past year and peace among all the tribes, call for no night guards. Impa strikes fear in all of us, dares us to go against her words of peace. That woman is a idol, she truly is a Queen.

But these changes are the least of what to come. Times are keeping it's pace fast, launching Hyrule into more peril. The other Sages can feel it, I'm sure. Even I as one, who's power is not so great, can surely feel it. The balance was disrupted when Zelda was killed. And that of another.

"Can you not sleep?"

I smile and look down into beautiful grey eyes. His pale skin and black hair covered in glorious moonlight. Soft eyes and strong features, the very essence of inter sex beauty. His bare chest hard with battles, scarred with winnings and few losses. My shadow, lying in bed with me.

"No, go back to bed. I am fine."

He sat up. the sheet, fell from his body letting his nakedness be known. I sighed in awe. My own Gerudo people would wrinkle their noses in distaste for me acting like this. It's said around here that I am the toughest, they all fear me and I equal the strength of any man. But my heart simply quaked when this man wandered into the territory a few months ago.

It was a little after Link had died.

I could say right after peace had been declared. It was another day in this dry hot place when one of my guards came to me with a problem. There seem to be a man, bearing the crest of Siri, trespassing into our desert. He had taken every one of the guards down and proceeded. When I had reached the entrance, the other women were fine, not even a scratch on them.

"We fought to our best!" Thaana cried. "He simply pushed us aside and said he wouldn't hurt defenseless women."

"Defenseless?" I had asked.

She snorted in anger. "Arrogant Hylian, I will kill him."

Denum, my second in command, approached me then.

"Perhaps you should not go. He was, different. Looked like..." Her eyes dropped away from my gaze. Her skills are formidable, but still, she's so gentle.

"Looked?" I asked.

"You'll see. Take care." She nodded knowingly.

As they all stood around and bickered who was to kill him, I carefully reminded them of peace. Killing a Hylian breaks the blood. My eyes challenged anyone to voice against me. I left my own blades and walked in the sandstorm.

It was twilight when I spotted a man.

My breath had caught when I saw him.

From his back, he outlined perfectly the Hero.

His sturdy built and long lean body was all too familiar, the long pointed ears, sticking out the ends of his long hat. He was walking unevenly, the heat must have gotten to him and I didn't think of water. My steps were quick.

"Stay back Gerudo woman."

The voice stopped my stride.

The man stopped walking, seeming to look ahead of him. His labored breathing and gasping was loud enough for the dead to hear, he coughed then, and spat. The sand was in his lungs. He didn't know how to breath properly in this place.

"Turn back. This place is against you."

My hair was whipping in the wind, the sand picked up and flowing liquid, like water. A sandstorm was soon approaching. We were much too far out to turn back now. Unless we go back now.

His body was rigid and his back was still to me. His grey tunic was dirty, smudged with dirt. His leggings were torn and ripped, blood flowed through the wounds. Dried blood caked his black boots.

"I cannot woman."

His voice was rich and broken. He sounded lost and chaotic.

The sand was brushing against us harder. I walked to him and stopped short.

"I will help you Hylian." I paused and breathed deep, the sand was getting too much for me as well. "We must go."

At that point he whipped around.

I was in shock. He was the spitting image of Link, The Hero of Time.

"Leave me be woman. I will not harm you. But I need this." His dark grey eyes were clouded with misery.

His started on, walking slowly, the sand blowing against his body, hard and strong. He kept going, rigid with stubbornness.

I glance ahead of him, there on the ground, was a ditch. Often as defense, the sprits of this dry and dusty land, try to kill those not bearing the Gerudo name. Or that of a woman. A female of any race would survive here. The ditch led to a quicksand. Swift and deadly. It would swallow him whole. Steps quick and rushed, I charged toward him.

"Don't go any farther! You'll kill us both!"

I took all my strength to fight against the sand storm brewing and knock his heavy body down. We fell with a soft plop. Pressed against him, a familiar scent filled my nose.

He smelled so much like him.

That musk, I could smell it kingdoms away, it was surely his indeed. Emotion pricked at my heart and water filled my eyes for a split second. The body under me shifted and breathed heavily. I dug my face into his shirt, pulled and clutched big fistfuls of his clothing, pressing it into my nose. Inhaling deeply and forgetting myself.

**"_Dammit Link, haven't I told you to stop wandering into the desert."_**

**"_Nabooru, I was only seeing the Great Fairy."_**

**"_She has many fountains! Do not go into my land again!"_**

**"_I'm not a child."_**

**"_I'll wager you different, whelp."_**

**"_I'll spar for the right to wander in your lands."_**

**"_Oh yeah? So tough? Hylian man, I will destroy you! Both body and soul!"_**

**"_So much talk for a insolent weak woman!"_**

**"_Damn you brat!"_**

**"_Curse you wench!"_**

**"…_Fine…Don't get yourself killed."_**

**"_Come now, like death has a hold on the Hero of Time."_**

One of the happier days. When I had come from the Chamber of Sages to collect my head and serve my people.

He had always been a persistent bastard.

The hot tears shocked me.

It was the shock of the man's voice that pulled me out from my thoughts.

"I…am…not…"

I quickly wiped it away and grabbed the man. Whispering an ancient incantation, we were transported back to the gate of the desert. The Gerudo women awaiting, growled and sniffed in disgust as I called for aid. They rushed to help with angry glares and defiant gestures. I myself, cleaned and bandaged him. His face caked with dirt, so innocent and painful in masked light. I never would have thought to find such sorrow wiping the dirt away. His eyelids fluttered everyone and then, but he made no attempt to open them, his still body much like death. Only the light breathing betrayed his state. The Gerudo waged how long he would last, with the sand so filled in his lungs. Thaana often asked me why I picked this low life man out of a desert designed to kill him. How could I tell her, that my nostalgia was what kept me from disposing of him? How could I tell her that my regrets and past laid with this soft breathing man?

His face was…so much like…Goddesses…to utter that name.

I watched him sleep every night.

I suppose now, it was because of the strong likeness, but even now I think it was the pale moonlight wavering, taking stride in his smooth skin. He basked in it, while resting. His bare chest heaving and coughing up sand and filth. I waited all those nights, watching him sleep so soundly. Deeply. The first few nights, I studied him. I didn't sleep, only in the day, letting another Gerudo watch him. He slept fitfully sometimes, calling out incoherently.

My golden eyes dragged over his chiseled body, scarred and maimed. Pink nipples and defined veins, he was vision of health, yet he hadn't woken in a week.

It was when I had given into sleep that he woke me with terror.

He shrieked as I rested in a chair, beside him.

My eyes shot open and I jumped in alarm. Ready to strike, the room was clear and safe, except for the shrill screaming coming from this unknown man.

I was puzzled. He was screaming bloody murder and twitching around in his bed. Stumped of what to do, I stood only watching him. His face contorted in frozen horror, disrupted by the strain of his frantic screaming. He was soon resembling a angry tomato.

The door opened behind me and in rushed in fellow Gerudo women, some in nightgowns. Others still in full uniform.

"What has happened!" They called to me. "He's waking everyone!"

The next step surprised me.

"Leave us." I said.

The women narrowed their eyes still and I snarled a threat. My instinct was feral, common, and even, maternal.

My arms went to him, wrapped around and held him tightly. Much too strong for me, he flung me off and continued in his dream like rage. I jumped back up and tried again, this time not letting go. I pressed my mouth against his ear.

"Be still." I whispered. "No harm is here. Be still."

His breath slowed, his eye lids fluttered and his thrashing ceased. He stopped. It was sudden.

I didn't move him. I held his sweating body, wet and hot. His face was returning its color, his deep breathing filling the room. The peaceful look, the deep ease of his face drew me in. I raised a brow and leaned to his face. He hadn't moved, he truly was in slumber. My curiosity was sparked.

He looked so much like you.

I raised my hand and touched his face.

Slowly, tracing a finger over his soft eyebrows. My finger stroked his cheekbone, the hard bone well shaped and curved. I pressed my finger slightly. He didn't move.

Continuing my slow search, I rubbed his cheeks. His nose had a few freckles, but was straight and medium sized. A small bump indicating he had broken it once or twice before. His skin was exquisite. Rich with color and slight puff in his cheeks. My fingers held his jaw, hard and solid. As a final act, I gave into my own desire.

I leaned in and pressed my nose against his neck. The familiar scent filled my nose. It was bittersweet, the stale smell of sweat and warm sleep. Intoxicating it was. My breathed him in slowly and rubbed my nose on his face and neck. I realize now, when we were both in the desert, I had wanted to smell him like this. Intimate and freely.

He resembled so much like him.

Having my fill, I pull away and look down.

That masculine scent he carried was nothing like Link's.

What looks and resemblance he had to the Hero. But so lacking.

Who was this man? A doppelganger of some sort?

Curiosity became infatuation.

I didn't move from his side once. He hadn't woken in days and I was worried, on the edge. I took it out on my fellow women. I snapped orders, demanded better, and gave harder punishments to those who went against me. Some smirked with pride, I had finally adapted and became the leader they needed, wanted. Ruthless, merciful. Yet. I was not raised like that. My own mother, a strong Gerudo woman, told me that our people, who live for pride, forget the gentle side of life and forget the serenity a women carries. I wanted to be serene like she was. I wanted him to wake.

After some time, black circles formed under my eyes. I looked gaunt and grew thinner. My concern for this man was frightening. It scared even myself. I didn't sleep, eat or much less bathe. I gave it all to watch him, hour after hour. His steady breathing became my rhythm. I tried to match my heartbeat to his slow breathing. I counted his breaths. I did this all out of pure insanity, I was so sure. My hair was dirty and matted to my face, my eye lids grew heavy, and soon, while counting the rhythm, I fell so deep asleep.

"Nabooru."

I woke with a start I remember.

That soft voice. So tiny and childlike. I opened my eyes to stare into blue orbs so deep. Her little pink lips smiled, green hair longer then I can remember. She pressed her face to mine, in a cold kiss against my cheek.

"Saria." I spoke, voice rasp.

"I see. I understand." She looked to the bed. Shaking her head, her green hair bounced. "He is not him."

I nodded and stood then. Stretching, Saria moved me aside and sat in the chair I had. She giggled darkly and looked up at me.

"He is who I think he is."

I cleared my throat and stood at the side of his bed. Not once has he moved, shifted position. His black hair plastered to the pillow, sunlight dancing on his pale skin. His eyelids fluttered slightly, and he breathed deeply. Blankets twisted around his feet, I bent to fix them. As I moved carelessly, I brushed my hand by his foot and felt a sharp pain in my thumb. His damn toenail cut my thumb.

Sticking my finger in my mouth, I turned to a frozen face.

Saria looked concentrated and far away. He eyes glowed, her skin was stretched and pale. Her mouth was tight, in a red line. I didn't fret.

She hears the forest spirits all the time. They whisper in her ear as Saria tells me. Telling me everything. The future, the past, the present. They whisper soft secrets into her ear and she'll listen intently. This is the only time that her eyes aren't empty.

His death. It had changed everyone. But her especially.

Her music ceased. The small ocarina strapped to her side is cracked. The holes are filled with dried clay, the mouth piece broken. She just keeps it at her side, for a reason unknown. Saria, never sang or played or smiled gleefully. She was cold and hidden. Her tender moments a shell of she once was. Her little body was that of a child, with her mind was aware and sharp, a woman.

Her soft whisper broke me from my thoughts.

"Time is near." She said suddenly.

"What?" I was confused.

"The Time to end all Times is coming." She smiled, distant and small. "Would you want to know your future?"

I raised a brow. Her mystical ways, surprise even me. I looked deep into her blue eyes. Looming there, was a sorrow. She looked so incredibly sad. Those same eyes, when he had passed on.

Ah, the ache, buries hard and deep, even now remembering it all.

"I have no time for whimsical nonsense. You insult my Gerudo ways." I clicked my tongue. In fact I lied through my teeth. The Gerudo were as superstitious as the next. Women here believed rain was a sign of evil, an omen that bad times were coming. Every women held their breath when the clouds turned sour and gray. Stupid honestly.

Saria confirmed my lie by smiling, in her odd little way.

"Times are rushing. The hold is loosen. The instant is the same. The reaction is the same. Nabooru, you will suffer."

Saria lowered her gaze. "Rebirth."

The silence then was difficult to muster. Suffering? Hold loosen? What babble is this? Reactions? Lost in thought I again clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"Saria you make no sense." I say then, unable to think of anything clever.

Saria gripped the seat and her eyes bulged. Fear was building in my chest, becoming the ball in my throat, Saria's eyes were lit with excitement. Her mouth wide and open, suppressed giggles as she stood from her spot and walked around the room slowly. The dampness in the room gripped my legs, passing my legs back and forth. The chills on my spine are understated.

"Saria, " My voice shaking, "What is happening?"

"Is that fear Nabooru? I can taste it." Saria licked her small mouth. "Fear is smart, it is good for what is to come."

I cursed my horrible luck to be weak in this moment. Sleep deprived, dirty, and hungry, my mind is slack and waning. Damn Saria.

"You spoke earlier of who he was, who exactly is he?" I asked then.

"Death, grievance, rebirth, resurrection, Time, and fate are all tied to your stomach." Saria tapped her own belly, and brought the same hand to her head, shaking it slightly. "I can see that little red thread round your waist, old friend."

Her eyes clouded with vision, and that endless fear was beginning to sicken me.

"Listen well dear, sweet woman: Time is drawing close and you will suffer beyond Time. It will not be kind, you will burn for a yearning not bestowed upon you. _Your eyes will open when the Time is right_. Then you will see life for what is it. Pray you do not break like him before you."

Relief was distant at this point and my only feeling was dread, knotted in the pit of my stomach. I looked at my belly and saw a thread coming loose on my frock. It was irritating to see it red and wispy, the taunt much for me to bear. I ripped it off in one swift motion sending Saria into strange , chocking peals of laughter. Her eerie ways were annoying and belligerent, had she not been comrade my hands would find her mouth and rip it out. More then anything, I could not help but to believe her. I am no fool. This woman is touched my the Goddesses themselves, her predictions are never incorrect. This overwhelming dread, this overcoming. How is this possible for me? I clicked my tongue.

"In Time you will come to choose. I look forward to it." Saria turned on her heel and skipped out the room. The strong pine scent left wafting in the room.

A sharp, gasping cough escaped from the man on the bed. The contortions of air racked his frail body and he sat straight up, shocking me into reality. His hands clawed around him, eyes bloodshot eyes searching, rolling about in his head. He found the jug or water and drank greedily, slurping and chocking all the same.

"Slow down."

His eyes focused on me, not heeding my warning. In that instant he threw up putrid clear liquid. The stench replace the pine woodsy fragrance, my nose wrinkled in disgust. I set to work. I left the room to collect rags and hot water for his bath. Soap, change of clothing, it was all in my hands. I marveled at my strength, displaying it to the Gerudo I passed in the hall. They knew better then suggest help.

When I returned, he was standing by the window looking out. His sheets were neatly piled on the floor to be burned, the mess on the floor apparently wiped up, the jug resting on the table beside the bed. He was in shabby long johns and shirtless, his pale skin dull and lifeless in the sunlight. I could already see the night travels he must partake, looking so out of place in the daylight. Most of my time with his was in this small shrouded room used for storage. Having the women move a bed and table, was for his protection. The festival was drawing near and an heir was to be produced. These hungry fools would drain him all of his sap, kill him, and dispose of the remains. If a male was to be born, he led us into salvation, and if it another batch of whelping girls, then my leadership would not be questioned furthermore.

All this for his protection.

I amaze even myself.

"I won't be sorry for my hindrance. You should have left me for dead. I knew what I was doing, you interfered."

My nostrils flared. He didn't even bother to turn to me.

"What is your name?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head.

My anger was a slow volcano, waiting for the final straw for the grand eruption. I wasn't far from it.

"Would you like a bath? I have brought the tub and hot water." I cleared my throat. "Fresh clothes, not much but-"

"That is more then enough. I ask only for my things, I will be on my way."

Things? Was he mad? I had burned those rags he assume were clothes and had that tacky, bent, and misshapen sword welded into a playset for the children.

"It was difficult to salvage what was left of your belongings, I had them burned or thrown away." Best not to talk of the playset.

Whatever he watched outside no longer became interesting and he turned his gaze on me. His eyes were dark with anger, the muscle in his cheek tightening more and more. I almost laughed. This kind of intimidation is what makes us Gerudo such powerful creatures. We were not feeble Hylian women, not frightened little cats waiting to be swayed away by a strong back and flesh flapping loosely between legs.

"You were in our care this entire time. You best show gratitude." It was between gritted teeth I choked it out.

He scoffed.

"What were yo doing in our lands? In that sandstorm? Men are not welcomed here."

"I do what I please, precious kitten. A bunch of defenseless women do not trouble me, not do the lands yielding to them." He walked over and sat on the bed. "My boots at least?"

With out a single beat missed, I bent down and tossed the tub of water into his face. His face contorted into one of pure pain, crimson blood beneath his skin coming to life, giving him color. He yelled ferociously and jumped in a defensive stance. I was on my guard and my face was hard and angry. More angry then I had ever been. My hands reached for the dagger in my sheath and I was a leopard. I leapt on him, brought him down, and forced the blade against his neck.

His hands grabbed my waist and easily tossed me aside. Ripping a war cry from my mouth, I attacked with gusto. He blocked my uppercut to his nose and slapped my face. In the next step, my foot tripped him and when he fell flat on his back with a thud, I brought my other foot hard on his groin. His groan earned my smile. My victory lasted a short moment, as he grabbed my legs, flipped me over and pinned me to the ground. I struggle, trying to knee his groin and kicked passionately. He smacked my wrist repeatedly on the stone floor, but my dagger was glued to me. My training included massive amounts of pain to determine the strong, and to never, ever, let the enemy gain leverage or your weapon. I held on. His face was cold and indifferent, watching me, predicting me. It was humiliating. His hangs gripped harder and he flung my body up from the floor and against the wall. He made it a point to slam me hard.

The dagger was still locked in my hand.

As I fought hard, he smiled slightly. "The little kitten has a terrible attitude. A leopard she becomes." He knee opened my legs. "I wonder, does this kitty still purr?" His voice was husky, dark.

Switching hands, one dove under my warrior frock. The gentle calloused hand brushed my slick sex. It was unbearable, this heat forming into waves, I was sure scarlet ran over my face. His hand searched slowly, watching my face for any effect. I couldn't suppress the moan. It left my lips with my dignity.

"Your beautiful."

He kissed me soft, open, and wet. The passion sucking from us in tongues, the language of lovers spoken silently as he ravaged my body. Ransacked me, my heat moved to different places in my body and I wanted more then I could handle. My breasts were swollen, nipples erect and he bent to suckle through the cloth. He let go, and picked me up wrapping my legs around him. I took the opportunity, slammed the hilt into his neck. He dropped me and growled. I didn't stop. My knee connected with his face and he laid flat on the floor.

"I'll let this one go for now." He said softly. The bulge in his long johns I closely scrutinized and felt instantly disgusted.

My heart raced.

I had to get out there. And I did.

Passing Thaana I ordered her to tend to our prisoner, no longer a guest. His move to the prison was immediate. I almost stopped to ask her what happened, what I experienced. She would know, she has a daughter, she knows the ways of men. Her seductress figure was legend in our lands and her beauty was the stuff of fairy tales. I wonder if he was safe with her. I banished the thought. Like I would care. Why would I care? What I was feeling was new. My body was hot still, a slow flame creeping in the nethermost regions, the heat on my face, the dark desire strumming in my toes. His body was soft and warm. That bulging groin fat and wide with anticipation. I licked my lips in my thoughts and headed back to my room.

My dinner was hot on my lavish table. I ate with anguish, instilling what I had just learned. I wanted the food to yield to me, give me the same effect he had on me. Let me burn you, I thought endlessly, let me burn hot coals into your body.

It wasn't enough.

I order a scalding bath to be brought in my room. The women surrounding me, for my attendance gasped as I disrobed and climbed in, the steam in long puffs. It was fire, lava hot, and sinfully good. It was soothing. The thirst from my body was steadily being quenched. My thoughts ran the current event over and over. The scene played with alternate endings, with me in total control. The dissipating heat came back, slowly, a slow dance on my thighs. It was time for me to discover what this was. Privately.

"You may all leave."

Scattering like flies, I lifted my leg, resting it on the ledge of the tub. The metal was burning, searing me. If only, I had this sensation between my legs. Coitus was a far element in my mind, it was inevitable. All Gerudo women must produce one heir, if not, we would die out quickly. So once a year, we all trouped to Hyrule and suckered men into our beds. No love, no feelings, just a steady pace of evolution. No one loved here. We loved the fight, the blood, the ripping bodies. But we did not love men or women. Some here took measures in dealing with pained wanting, the urges coming in our adolescences, following into adulthood. I had no lover to call my own, but witnessed guards on watch stealing kisses and touching themselves in fervent ways, calling names unrecognized to my ears. My hands became his hands and traveled down my legs.

"_Your beautiful."_

Was I? I didn't even own a mirror. I didn't possess the awe of Thaana's face, or the gentle voice like Denum. I was hard all around, with full breasts, sloping to a hard stomach, scarred. I was scarred. Battle wounds were not beautiful on a woman. I did not have what it took to be beautiful. Zelda was stunning, Malon lovely, and Saria, well Saria was equally gorgeous. If I was beautiful, what would I do with it?

"_Your beautiful."_

His hands in my mind, caressed my thighs, parted them and touched.

Touched me in my wet, swollen area. I gasped when the water envelop inside, the heat just right. I took it as a start and carefully placed my hands up and down in a steady motion. What else could I do? Friction was lovely and I have my needs.

**"_Nabooru, have you ever...?"_**

**"_Speak up. Aren't you a man?"_**

**"_...been with a man?"_**

**"_I assume this is not a battle situation."_**

**"_No."_**

**"_Well, no. Not yet."_**

**"_Oh right, the harvest."_**

**"_Yes my sole duty. There are very few Gerudo who enjoy being intimate with a man."_**

**"_Perhaps...?"_**

**"_Yes?"_**

**"_You'll like it?"_**

**"_Get out."_**

I think if it was with him I would, Link. How I would have enjoyed telling you over salt pork and bread.

My leg bucks and I know the friction is too much and whatever is coming, is arriving faster with each soft touch of my hands, his hands. I imagine all sorts of touching, with his softness, and then some with his hardness. I picture his mouth on my breast again and I hold the edge of the bathtub as it comes with a pain I know too well. The dream is over, as I gasp my iniquities. As my breathing slows to a normal pace, my heart stopped the fluttering. It was amazing what I accomplished myself. Never did I have those thoughts or ideas.

That night, I slept soundly. So well I missed breakfast.

"Your remembering aren't you?"

I'm back to this, the night, and now. He touches my hair and kisses into it.

"Is our son troubling you?"

My hands fly to the sleeping boy, his small fingers in his mouth suckling softly.

"I am remembering."

The morning I overslept, I went to his cell. He was tied to the wall, watching me as I walked across the room and lifted his face. He was beautiful. The most exquisite man, I had ever seen since...him.

"Who are you?"

His eyes were amused, and he chuckled. The shackles clanged and scraped the floor.

"Your not him, but something else." I said.

"I am something. Else." He responded with a rasp in his voice. I looked around and see the sponge in the bucket, like all cells. I dipped, watched it swell with water and held it to his mouth. His drank, watching me.

"Well?"

"I am not Link, if that's what your looking for."

His name stopped my thought flow.

I cleared my throat. "Then?"

"I am his counterpart. The shadow created to destroy him. I have no formal name."

It was that easy. I grew suspicious.

"What did you come here for?"

"To die." He looked confused. "I told you already."

"Whatever for?" This was interesting.

"I have nothing, now that he is gone. We were the same he and I, and now that he is gone, I want to be gone as well."

"So the desert was your choice? Not poison or blades or anything else?"

He stared. Up and down, his eyes traveled. I wonder if he noticed I was wearing a silk dress. I dabbed a bit of perfume as well.

"I cannot die easy. I was created that way." His mouth became wetter, and he shifted his gaze.

My body was aflame like the night before. A hot bath wouldn't be able to calm the storm my body stirred, his eyes knew. They told me of disgusting hidden places he must bury all of his true self, the latter becoming truer the more he swept lecherous looks over me. I want his hands on me.

I took a step back, already regretting my next command. "Guards release him. Have him ready for work. He is a slave, use him however you deem fit. Work him like a horse."

The rest is, as you say, history. I relished watching him cut firewood, his top discarded to the side, his frame being a silhouette in the moonlight. How the moon played delightfully in his hair, dancing a mysterious forbidden trance, I watched every night from my window. The grunting, cutting, and sweating of this looked alike. The urges presented themselves every night as I watch his last bidding for the day. We had stacks of wood around the village as result. He treated us like women, not like warriors. When approaching females patching up the dam in the lower valley, he took over and did it all himself, never stopping for a break. His planted the rows of desert corn, squash, and sour apples. Wild stallions were broken in by him, not our fully able horse trainers. He left us the so called womanly arts cooking, sewing, weaving, the like.

Ever since that fateful night we fought, where he touched me, called me beautiful, I avoided him. I made sure we never had to be in the same place at the same time. And I was still using his hands in my mind for release every night.

It hurt to see him so happy here. With his face, his moments, I was in pain. Link used to dance and laugh the same way, played with the little girls growing to be Gerudo woman. Even Thaana was known to give him the first break of bread at mealtimes. We turned into giggling youth, he would often tell long and deep stories, with twists and turns. How I enjoyed them, Link did the same.

Where are you now Link, if he was here?

The Harvest came in the next month. I advised all the guards not to rape our poor man for their own needs. They all smiled and dressed wonderfully to entice the Hylian men in town. It was virtually empty in the village that night. I put all the children to bed in their respective beds. I kept watch, although young as they are, these girls were well equipped to be home alone. We started training sometimes as young as three. I had supper alone in my room, eating slowly, so the hours would stretch and be kind to me. The air was thick with sex, it tingled my nose. My thoughts were wandering now.

Link, what happened? Still I recall the day when my tears fell without worry, when the women and I wept bitterly for our fallen friend. We Gerudo weep openly, only in front of our kind. It's the luxury we allow ourselves for such a life.

"Need some company?"

He entered the room. His shirt was off and stuffed in his back pocket. I stiffened and tried my best not to pounce him.

"Come in."

Stupid, he was already in.

"Thanks. I ate beforehand. Feeling strange with everyone gone to man hunt."

"It's to ensure our survival." I snapped, getting up and gathering my dishes.

**_" I worry about you sometimes Nabooru."_**

**_"Are you mad? Whatever for?"_**

**_"Your wild, your spirit is free, you used to come and go as you pleased. Why did you leave the wind for a throne?"_**

**_"They need me. As we needed you. Tis our duty boy."_**

**_"Duty? Duty is like a heavy stone wrapped to your back. No matter how they all see you struggle to carry, no one offers a hand. When will our duty be when we are forgotten and gone? Life is here and now…here and gone. My duty is not I want to be remembered, but who I was. Am."_**

**_"…Are you going to eat your pork?"_**

The distant memory was tugging in my eyes, the mist water tempting to fall unannounced. Isn't it funny when you remember the wrong things at the worst possible time. But being around this man, all I think of is Link. It hurts. This weight was incredible.

"You think of him, when you see me." His eyes were bitter and his smile was painful.

"I do. I will not ask for pardon." I wouldn't.

"Did you love him as well?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes, I did."

"Like a woman?"

My face betrays me.

He walked over and touched my arm. My dish clattered to the floor and I kissed him, like before, wet and hot and open and...

Here we are wrestling on the bed. Here we are naked, his body making me succumb to his weight. The penetration was hard and dirty and I loved the invasion of this foreign object, jabbing in me.

"I am….not….him…" His breaths were shallow as I straddled him. We fought for power.

He repeated it all night, shuddering inside me as my folds gripped him the last time. His sweat and sex was fun and delicious. I licked every part of him, craving more. These feelings were consuming.

I craved him. Any chance I had he was sent to my room, his eyes downcast. He loved the areas I hated, touched my body with a deep insatiable darkness, moaning with each stroke of his fingers. What was between us was carnal and dark. With his pleading for me to see him different, to not be distracted by Link's face prettily perched on his. I forgave the insecurities but punished him all the same for it. The Gerudos knew, they could all smell it, hear our pangs of hunger on the walls. It was a consuming spiral of pain and pleasure. He without a name, made the night song burst from me, each note carefully placed, signifying my addiction.

Was it love?

It was haughtier then that.

I didn't fret when I grew with child. My belly dropped, a sure sign of pregnancy, and when I told him, he threw a fit. His anger was monstrous, he flung ever piece of furniture he could get his hands on. It was a powerful display and I loved it, he was sure to be sworn as my mate.

My labor was simple enough. The pain was bearable, it was the pushing that tired me out. When I came to, there was him standing, with a baby. My child was so much like him it scared me. His pale skin, dark hair. He was the spitting image of the man who helped in his creation. I was angry, where was that read hair? The blood eyes and beautiful brown skin we were praised for? I gave birth to a Hylian, the other children would mock him. Ah, but he would be stronger then any other.

"Our son Nabooru."

That tone. So unlike him.

He spent all his free time with him. Our lovemaking stopped, my milk and tenderness made it impossible. The Gerudo welcome their new leader with reverence, no one spoke of his white peachy skin and light milky eyes. They envied it, turning his misfortune into luck.

"He's the kiss of the Goddesses."

"His mother should be proud."

"Look at that grip? See how he commands respect!"

"He browns in the sunlight. He was born to rule this world."

Thaana was the most exhilarated and proclaimed her own child his nurse and future wife. No matter the ten year age difference. Denum was quiet, with her harvest gone well, she was feeding her own peculiar child. Her daughter did not enjoy the company of my son, she would cry and fuss, even if he was sleeping beside her. We believed all children should grow as one, so when they took over an care for us in our old age, they would know what true family was.

But_ he_ had other plans.

I caught him checking the babe for ridiculous things. Markings he said, would show up sooner or later. That he would do something important when the Time was right. He became secretive. I became motherly and protective of my son.

Now here I am, welcoming the night and not sleeping, the cold shaking me awake.

Saria was right. I was suffering and Time had all to do with it.

He will leave and the snow will fall, and this would mark the end of all to come.

I stared at his sleeping frame and shook him awake.

"Give me your name." I said then.

He sat up and looked bewildered. "Link. Or Dark Link. I preferred DL, should someone wanted to call me something."

"DL? That suffices enough." I paused. "I know what your up to. I figured it all out."

Dl's face changed. "I will do it when the Time is right."

"You will not interfere with what is to come."

"He will destroy everything if we let this child grow. His hands are stained with blood. He will become a monster."

"It is his fate. Time will tell when he choose for himself what he wants."

"Nabooru!"

The snow falls so silently outside. If I had a heart in this moment, I would cry. Open and soft, like his kisses, but wet with tears and transgressions. My choices are so limited. My heart is aching with misunderstanding. Damn Goddesses, Link were you a fool for them as well? Our lives are meaningless playthings. And he were are acting it all out, kismet and fate playing so tirelessly in our actions. How can we, as a collective, know anything else?

"You will obey me or I will kill you." The dagger was so cold underneath my pillow.

His eyes scared me then. Lifeless, indifferent. There wasn't much to say then. He understood his choices.

I rose and picked our son up. I left the room and walked down to Denum's room. She was sleepy soundly when I knocked, but her daughter, Jo'Un, cried loudly.

Denum answered in the next second, with Jo'Un suckling her breast.

"My liege." She spoke softly. "The snow, I just saw."

"Keep him safe. For the night."

She knew. Of course she knew. My child cradled in her arms and took the other treat in his mouth. Seeing both babies, I knew when they grew, he would be her betrothed.

Thaana would be most upset at my choice, but respect it all the same.

Back in my room, I watched the moon spill on his back. I walked over and ripped it from the bed. My hand swiftly grabbed the pillow, the dagger. His hand stopped me and we fought one another. His strength was admirable, but my cunning, quick ways were always hard for him to overthrow. I soon sat on top of him, dagger on his heart.

He watched me waiting, no expression.

I pressed down, a trickle of blood staining his white, lithe body.

My eyes burned at the sight. Saria's prediction coming to mind.

I do suffer. I want rebirth. I do see life for what it is.

Cruel, unwavering. Controlled.

**_"Be the wind like you used to Nabooru. Duty is nothing."_**

His voice so soft, like he was there. Link, save me once again.

"I….CAN'T!"

DL, saw my tears, the first he;s ever witnessed and threw me off, pinning me underneath him. He cooed and kissed my tears, licking each one.

"You love me don't you?" His mouth covered my own. "You'd die for me," He licked my eyes. "Before dying yourself."

I would, I could. I have.

It was sweet rapture, over and over. Our lovemaking was gentle, so different from before, I cried with every thrust, slap, pinch. I wanted it to hurt so bad. I begged for it in more ways then one, I wanted mercy to be forgotten but he loved it. Whispered his contentment and spilled into me thrashing, and holding me close. No end in sight, I whispered back, tender moments lost, memories from a childhood missed. My heart was full and wet and frothing with sweet, succulent intimacy. This was real joy, and this was real sudden, gasping trickery of the heart. What can we do now?

That mantra played over on my lips and in my mind. He told me. He knew. He decided.

So when the morning came, and no love letter written, I knew I would see him again. And this struggle would come alive in each visitation. He would come by moonlight and know our son only in the night, letting no one see him. Should he make the decision he made that night, I would kill him. He would kill me and our son. It was just Time playing with us.

I look sweetly upon my bustling boy, strong arms and legs, running around with his playmates. He, born with sin on his shoulders, reminds me so much of Link.

Where are you now? I wonder endlessly. We are all plagues by life it seems. Link checked out earlier, with pain riding his tail ends. He chose rebirth rather then repeating death.

**_"One day Ganondorf will return."_**

**_"One day."_**

**_"I hope when he does, he completes his cycle of destruction."_**

**_"WHAT?"_**

**_"So that we could all be reborn, so our grievances can be left behind. So we can all just be people. Fate can no longer control us, we can forsake the Goddesses and live our lives freely, chasing the wind. As you have Gerudo Princess."_**

**_"Perhaps, but won't we suffer?"_**

**_"Suffering is truth. In it we see life for what it is. We know, we all come to pass as ourselves. Not our lives."_**

Ah.

Saria. You are a dear friend. You were right.

DL, I saw the tuft of red hair, and the patch of dark skin resembling a birthmark on his back. He is the reincarnation of Ganondorf. My son will grow and decide what to do with his other life and this. Ganon returns, each and every time, to be given the chance to be different and each and every time he turns out the very same.

Perhaps our son will be different. Perhaps Link will be as well.

We must have this hope, we carry on like parents, turn a blind eye and do the best.

Please come back my darling.

Because when the snow comes every year now, seasons change, I remember that night we shared just like so many others. When I couldn't say those words, when it was simple for you. My actions betrayed my mouth, several occasions, that night marking the truth. But, now that I am able, like with the impossible un of snow in the desert, with your son born with the mark of evil, and with the choices I made, I love you.

Pitifully, eternally love only you.

I never saw you as Link. I wish I could tell you.

I hear the stories of you back with the Sirian army, and the new rumor that you left all the same. I await your return and your son awaits to have his papa once again.

I feel wane and different. I saw life, and tried to kill it.

But hope fills the void.

We wax and wane, tire and weep, weary and fret. We fall in and out of fate, we tie ourselves to rocks and duty.

What are we, as a collective, supposed to do, when it is ever all we had known?

Link, Time had the betterment of you. In the end you did not accept rebirth or anything. How I pity you. These new feelings are so bright and vibrant. The small colors they bring are so comforting. My son grows each day, your fate tied to him and he smiles and thrives all the same. No evil is in him. That could change as well. DL I wait for you, because you are bound to return for good. We will raise this child, and when the time is right keep our promises.

It will all change.

Perhaps, it was only a matter of Time.


End file.
